Forgotten Purpose
by AlwaysTheDarkAngel
Summary: In spokane FB, Rose lost her memory during the fight and left before the guardians got there to help. She is roaming the streets fighting strigoi, alone and in danger. What happens when Dimitri finds her and she doesn't remember him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: **In spokane FB, Rose lost her memory during the fight and left before the guardians got there to help. She is roaming the streets fighting strigoi, alone and in danger. What happens when dimitri finds her and she doesnt remember him.

**I do not own Vampire Academy, or any of the characters, but I realllly want Dimitri...not so much Tasha...she can die =)**

During the fight...

There was only one thing going through my mind at that moment. Get the Moroi out safely. I told them all to go I ran. I ahd a plan, and a pretty awsome on at that. I guickly trid to tet to the fire place and tried to grab one of the logs. Elena was instantly in front of me and trying to fight. I dodged most of her kicks and hits but some connected to different parts of my body, and it hurt. I distantly heard Isaiah laughing. Then his laughing stopped with a grunt.

I kicked Elena, ran bye her and grabbed one of the logs. I threw it against the closest wall with all my strength and watched it shatter. Perfect. I turned around, but didn't see her coming. She punched me in the stumach and I flinched. She took advantage of this moment to pin me to the ground.

Luckily she didn't have a very good grip on my right arm and I was able to punch her on the side of the head. She flinched and lessened her grip for a fraction of a second but that's all I needed. I threw her off of me and went over to where I threw the log against the wall. I scanned through the fragments, and then I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the sharpest and biggest piece I could find and shoved it into Elena's heart. it wouldn't kill her immediately but it would soon. Her eyes widened momentarily and she fell to the floor, convolsing. After a few seconds she layed limp, dead.

I looked over at Isaiah for the first time. He was fighting with my best friend Mason. He was getting tired and sweat drenched his body from head to toe. I was about to go over and help when Isaiah just grabbed his head and twisted it. Mason's body just fell to the ground limp. My whole world shattered at that moment and I screamed. I ran over to Isaiah and fought with everything in me.

When I went to kick him, he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I got my piece of wood out and shoved it into his chest with all the strength I had. With the last of his strength, Isaiah kicked me back against the wall and everything went black.

When I woke up the world was spinning. I wal on a cold ground. The smell of blood hovered in the air. The only thing was, I couldn't remember anything.. I didn't know where I lived, who my parents were, or even my own name. Now that one pissed me off. I thought hard. _My name...what's my name?...My name's...Rose. Rose Hathaway. Im a dampher, my reason in life is to kill strigoi._

I slowly got off the cold floor, noticing how my head throbbed, but ignoring it.

_**Dimitri**_

I was running as hard as I could. We had found Mia, Eddie, and Christian on our way to the cave. They were all scared and talking at once.

"Please help-"

"Rose needs help-"

"Cave was empty-"

"Taken hostage-"

Janine had enough when she heard her daughters name mentioned. "Be quiet!" she told them and they were at once "Eddie tell us everything that happened."

Eddie told them everything in a rush then he said finally "Rose told us to run and we did. Mason ran back to help her. They need our help. Now!' My heart just about shattered when i heard that. Rose was with Mason and they may already be dead.

My voice was cold and precise "Take us to them, quickly"

We ran for about twenty minutes before we got to a large building. We ran down hallways and through doors before we got to the room. I could hear the gasps behind me but all I was looking for was my Roza. There were three bodies on the floor and the room was a mess. "Mason!" I heard Eddie yell from behind me.

"Get the children out of here" I told the other guardians.

We searched through the building but Rose was not there. There was blood on the wall. It was higher up on the wall indicating a head wound, but neither mason nor either of the Strigoi had wounds on their heads, and my body went cold. She was here, and she's hurt.

All of us got together with the students and tried to figure out what was going on. They were all in shock about Mason but we had to get them to focus because Roza was still out there.

"When we left they were both there" Mia was puzzled at where she could have gone.

"Do you know where Ms. Hathaway is at this moment" Alberta asked calmly and coolly.

"We don't know where she could have gone. If she isn't there then that means she is alive doesn't it?" You could hear the panic in Christian's voice.

That's when Janine snapped her phone shut and walked over. Everyone was quiet instantly and listened to her. "They say that she hasn't returned to the school and workers at the airports say they havent seen anyone matching her discription" There was sadness deep down in her voice but she would never show it to anyone. She held her guardian mask well.

My Roza was alone, in danger, and we needed to find her


	2. Chapter 2

**I do no own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. **

**This is still my first story so please be nice and review**

**I can always use ideas and/or help**

_**Rose**_

I was just walking down the street aimlessly. I was just trying to make distance between me and that mess back there. I walked around for about half an hour before I felt it. My stomach was doing flips and I was suddenly alert.

Earlier I had broken a metal pipe I had found and shaped it to a point. It still wasn't silver but it would be better that using wood again.

I had my make shift stake out and was ready to fight at a moments notice. My vision sharpened and my I heard everything around me. All of my senses were hyper-alert and ready to fight. I heard a twig snap to my right, most strigoi were smarter than to step on a twig, so this must be a new one.

Quickly, I turned and faced my attacker. He was a strigoi all right. His red eyes and the fangs poking out of his mouth were enough to prove that. He had long black hair and looked no older than me.

Crouching down into my fighting stance, I got out my stake. He charged me at the same time I did. He tried to kick my head but I blocked easily. I got a few good hits on him but it looked as if it didn't effect him much. It was a tough fight. Finally I got through and kicked him square in the chest and he stumbled. That was all I needed, when he stumbled back hit him and he went to the ground.

Behind me I faintly heard the rustling of bushes behind me and the urge to puke was stronger than ever. I just left my un killed strigoi. Looking around I saw, in the shadow of a building, two pairs of glowing red eyes. The realization hit me then. There is no way I am going to survive this. There was one of me and two, wait, no three, the one behind me just got up. So there was one of me and three strigoi that looked really hungry.

They all started walking towards me, laughing. One of them was a girl with short blond hair, and the other was a young male with short red hair. I let out a defensive growl and they just laughed harder. There was something weird going on and I had no idea what it was.

"What do you want?" I hissed at them

"We only want you dear" the redhead told me. There was something about him that was nagging at me, but I had no idea what it was.

"What the hell do you want with me sleaze bag. If there is one thing I'm sure of. its that I'm going to kill you." I knew this was a long shot but if I could get him pissed enough then he might leg his guard down a little.

The redhead walked up to me and played with a lock of my hair. My whole body stiffened and I had to stop myself from cringing away.

"I kind of like this one" He said, bending down to my neck. Time stopped as my breathing sped and I felt his hot breath where my pulse showed "Maybe we could change her and keep her around for a while."

That's when my patience snapped. I tightened my grip on the stake that I had behind my back and shoved it into his chest, hard. His eyes momentarily widened and then he fell to the ground, limp.

I turned just in time to get kicked in the side of the head by the other male. I fell to the ground and he pounced on me. He was hovering above me, and, again, I was able to feel the breath on my neck.

"I'm not going to be as kind as my now dead friend over there. I'm not going to awaken you, I'm just going to kill you and enjoy every second of It." he threatened. My breathing sped and I struggled to throw him off of me.

I couldn't move at all. This one must be old, I thought, he's much stronger than his friend. He smelled me, taunting me before I die, I thought. I could feel his nose and lips wherever he went. He trailed down one arm and up, I tried to suppress a shiver but I couldn't.

"You like that dampher? Just think of what you could have had if you didn't kill my friend"

After brushing the rest of my body, and about fifteen shivers and moans later he got back to my neck.

"I will spare you this much and let you at least enjoy this before death" he told me. His breath was different that the cold night air that surrounded us. I felt the sharp point of fangs and gasped. I remembered the feel of Moroi bites and have heard that strigoi bites were a hundred times better.

Wait why am I thinking this, I don't want to die. I tried to shove him of but he was too strong. He chuckled and lightly moved his fangs up and down my neck before stopping where my pulse showed.

Then out of nowhere I heard a booming voice of authority. It cut through everything that was going on like a knife. Not only was it loud and terrifying, but it was scary as hell.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant."

**Guess who it is,,,**

**Well you'll never guess so too bad :(**

**Sorry about the short chapter but I have a busy life**

**I'm always up for ideas so give them to me**

**And you can tell me what you think of it so far**

**Or if I'm just wasting my time with this story :( tear**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Academy...or characters...blah, blah, blah**

**Even I don't know where I'm going with this story so bear with me**

**And be nice with the comments because this is my first story**

_**Rose**_

_Then out of nowhere I heard a booming voice of authority. It cut through everything that was going on like a knife. Not only was it loud and terrifying, but it was scary as hell._

_"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant."_

There was something about the voice that made my heart skip a beat. The deep Russian accent laced in every word, with the anger that seemed as if the words themselves could kill. My vision swam from excitement but I didn't know why.

There was a dark figure coming out of the shadow that the strigoi had recently come out of a few minutes earlier. There was a tall man, probably 6'8". His hair was dark brown, a few shades lighter than by black/brown hair, and his went to his shoulders. He was buff too. Like, really buff. He was built as if he ad worked out his whole life.

Just as it had when i heard his voice booming from the shadows, my heart not only skipped a beat but seemed to stop for a few seconds. I didn't even know this man and he had such a strong effect on me in ways no other had ever had.

The female strigoi was the first to attack. She was at the mans side in a second and ready to fight. This man was to big but fought with the grace of a dancer. All of his moves were smooth and looked as if they were part of the next one.

I heard a growl before I felt it. The strigoi on top of me bit my neck. The word went dark and my mind swam. I distantly heard a piercing scream of pain but my mind was too far away to register the sound.

The next thing I know the strigoi on top of me is being pried off and staked. As soon as his fangs left my neck I was able to think again. I did a quick sweep of my surroundings and saw everything around me. There was a dead female strigoi on the floor and the man, whom I still want to be close to, even though I don't know him, was throwing the other strigoi somewhere in the shadows.

He turned to me; there was worry and pain in his expression. "Rose, are you all right?" Those were the only words that left his mouth, but it was enough to make my world shake again.

God! Why did this man I didn't even know have such an impact on me? This feeling was changing me by the second. If I let this go on, ill start getting weak. I'm not weak but ill admit that I'm scared as hell right now. I can only imagine what my face looks like while I'm thinking about all of this.

"Rose, is everything all right?" there was still worry in his voice but it was a lot stronger and laced with even more of his accent, if that was possible.

This was freaking me out, so I just turned and ran. I ran like my life depended on it, because for all i knew, it did. I ran for a few minutes before I was aware that I was being followed. I tried to run harder but he was still gaining on me.

"Rose! Slow down!" I couldn't hear worry in his voice anymore. now it was just pain. "Roza, why wont you talk to me?" Was all he said.

"My name's not Roza, its Rose. And how do your even know what my name is, I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!" I said and ran the hardest I have ever run.

After a while I got tired and stopped. I strained my ears to hear and I was happy because of what I didn't hear. There were no pursuers behind me.

**Wow who saw that one coming cuz I sure didn't**

**Seriously, I came up with all of this while I was writing**

**So since I have no story plan I can always use ideas**

**Please review and give me help cuz I'm still new at writing**


	4. Chapter 4

**You better like, cuz it took me two hours to write... writing takes forever for me**

**This is a small chapter from Dimitri's POV**

**Give me ideas cuz I'm just winging the story and have no plan what so ever**

**Oh yah almost forgot... I do not own vampire academy or any of the characters**

_**Dimitri**_

All of the guardians decided to split up and look for Rose. She couldn't have gotten far in this small town, but she could have gotten into trouble easily. I was running through the streets and scanning the area for my Roza, but no one could find her so far.

She is out here somewhere, and might be deathly hurt. If she was bleeding then that is like a neon sign sticking out for strigoi during the night. Just the thought of something attacking her made me go from a run to a sprint. The same thought was going through my head over and over again.

_I have to find Rose_

_I have to find Rose_

_I have to fi-_

There was a scream in the distance. I was a small scream but I was still able to hear it. There was an alley to my right that it was echoed through. I turned and ran down the alley hoping to find her.

I walked through the alley for a few minutes before saw them. There were two strigoi and one dead one. There was just a male and a female left. The male was lying on Rose. It took every piece of control I had to not run over and kill him that instant. I could hear only remnants of the conversation.

"You like that dampher?...think of what...have had."

He was moving all over her body and I had to muffle a growl and had to stop myself from going over there and ripping his head of.

"Ill spare you this much...let you enjoy this..." The rest was lost by my lousing control.

I barley recognized my voice because all I heard was a death threat woven into each and every word that left my mouth.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant." suddenly everyone was aware of my appearance since everyone was too preoccupied doing something.

I stepped out of the shadows felling completely BA as I did so. I was going to be the knight in shining armor for Rose and she would love me.

The female launched herself at me and I was able to block her. She was still young, and her moves were jerky and random. There was no technique to her fight. I was going to draw out the fight for a little while just to have a little fun when I heard a gasp come from my Roza.

I looked over at her and saw that the male had bitter her and she looked as if she was about to pass out.

I was so distracted by Rose that I wasn't paying attention to the female. She landed a good punch in my gut and I stumbled back. I tightened my grip on my stake and jammed it into her chest. I didn't have time to play games with her when the male was about to kill her.

She screamed and fell to the ground but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. I ran over to the male and grabbed by the color. I picked him up and shoved the stake into his chest as hard as I could.

After he was dead I just through him into the shadows so I wouldn't have to see him again. I turned back and saw Rose standing up, staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Rose, are you all right?" I asked. There was something wrong here but didn't know what it was. There was just a feeling deep down inside me. All I wanted to do was run up to her and have her close to me. To feel her lips on mine and to be sure that she was fine, but some part of me told me to stay still.

She just kept looking at me with a confused look in her eyes and a hit of fear hidden deep down inside.

"Rose, is everything all right?" Now it dawned on me that something was very wrong. She just turned around and ran. Without thinking I ran after her, yes, there was definitely something wrong.

"Roza! Slow down!" Why would she run from me? Did she not want me around? "Roza, why won't you talk to me?" I asked. Little did I know that my world was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

I could hear her yelling back at me "My name's not Roza, it's Rose. And how do you even know what my name is, I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!"

My world shattered in that moment and I stopped in my tracks.

Those same eleven words were running in circles around my head over and over.

_I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!_

How could she not know me? She's my whole life, how would she not know me. Why do I feel like I'm dying, drowning in all of the things going on in my life. Darkness was engulfing me and I was drowning in it. My heart was just clawed out of my chest and someone pored salt into it.

I fell to the ground and felt a tear escape my eye and a sob break its way from my chest. Rose was my life, and I feel as if I had just lost my life. I was kneeling on the floor with a few tears drying on my cheek. My heart feeling non existent.

"Belikov! What are you doing?" I looked up to see Janine and Alberta running towards me. Quickly, I wiped the few tears that had fallen and got up. I quickly composed myself and put on my guardian mask.

"What's going on Belikov?" Alberta asked. She seemed worried and anxious at the same time.

"Rose was here" that's all I was able to get out. If I tried to say anymore, i would break down again.

"Where is she?" Janine was on the brink of yelling at me. She was trying to keep her composure but was just as close to lousing it as I was.

"She was fighting three strigoi when I found her. When we killed then I tried talking to her and she ran. I followed her for a while until she said..." I couldn't say it. My voice started to fail me near the end and I couldn't get these damn eleven words out.

"What did she say?" Janine growled/shouted at me. I almost flinched. This woman was scary as hell when she wanted to be. No I know where Rose got that trait.

"Sh-She said 'I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone' then she just ran off, I couldn't keep up."

"What do you mean?" Janine whispered. It was as if she was pleading me to say something else.

Just when I was about to answer her, Alberta's phone went off. She excused herself and answered it.

"Hello..Yes...Where are you?...and she's with you...okay then, keep her there and calm. We'll be there soon." with that she hung up ant turned back to us.

"That was Yuri. Him and Celeste found Rose about a mile from here and then had to restrain her so she wouldn't get away. They said she keeps yelling 'who are you people' over and over again. We have to go get her, they can't hold on to her forever" We all followed her. We were running at our full speed trying to keep up.

I knew that we were close when I heard the shouting and crying.

"Let me go! Who are you people! Why won't you just leave me alone." Then she just broke down in tears.

**Wow…drama**

**Just so you keep up, the guardians found her and have to restrain her so that she wont run again**

**Aw poor Dimitri **

**I'll try to give him something good in his life soon**

**Cuz all this bad stuff is making me sad**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own vampire academy or any of the characters**

**Thanks for all the reviews that's what keeps me writing**

**And please give me ideas, cuz I'm all out after this chapter**

_**Ending to last chapter**_

_I knew that we were close when I heard the shouting and crying._

_"Let me go! Who are you people! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Then she just broke down in tears_

_**Rose**_

When I didn't hear anyone chasing me I stopped running. My legs hurt and I couldn't get a deep breath. My heart felt as if it was going to break its way through my ribs and out of my chest.

I walked over to a closed shop and lay up against the wall and tried to calm myself. All of tonight's events came rushing back to me.

The first thing I remember is being pined against a wall by a male strigoi and a terrible pain in my head.

After that I got into a fight with three strigoi, which was not something new to me.

Then during that fight a strange man, ok ill admit he was hot, but he is still strange. So a strange man saves me from being killed and keeps calling me Roza.

And lastly, why did this strange man have such an effect on me. Why did my heart flutter and my vision swim when he is near. The was just a stranger I don't know him--

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer, but were hard to hear.

I looked up to see a man and a woman walking towards me. They were obviously built and it would be hard to get away from if they attacked, but they were no strigoi.

I stood up and go away from the wall so if I had too, I was able to run.

"Rose?" the female had a hint of worry in her voice

I just stared at them. Why do they want me and, for the millionth time tonight I asked myself, how the hell did they know my name?

Is there, like, a billboard above my head that says 'My name is Rose, feel free to come talk to me' god this was a bad night.

"Rose, are you ok?" the guy asked skeptically. He was very wary of me at the moment, as if I could kill them with one look.

"Rosemarie are you okay" the male asked this time.

Whoa wait. Did he just call me by my full name? Who the hell has a right to call me by my full name?

My anger gave me the strength to talk, but it still came out a whisper "how do you know my name?" It was so low I don't even know if you could call it a whisper.

"Rose?" both of them had confusion as the dominate emotion on their face. It was clear even through their masks.

The man took a stem towards me, but that was all that they had to do to scare me. With that hesitant step, I turned and ran. I only got a few feet before the female tackled me to the ground. I elbowed her in the face ant struggled to get out from under her.

The man came over and helped her keep me down. It took both of their combined strength to keep me from moving.

At this point my whole being was running not only on anger, but mainly on fear. What did these people want?

The male murmured something to the woman in Russian, I think, and she tightened her grip and he left. I faintly heard fragments of the conversation.

It seemed as if he was talking to someone about finding me. I started scream and kick out at the girl that was holding me down.

"LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I kept screaming and the girl was trying to calm de down. Her tone was calming but I couldn't hear her exact words because I was screaming again. The man came over and helped her hold me down, because I almost got out of her grasp. I would have gotten out if he hadn't come over to help.

There were tears streaming from my eyes. The tears were hot and were almost streaming down my cheeks. There was no way to stop them as they kept coming and coming.

"Let me go! Who are you people! Why won't you just leave me alone?" I screamed and then the tears took me over and I started to cry.

They let go of me and the girl grabbed me in a hug. I didn't know what else to do so i just kept crying.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone" I whispered

There were a few footsteps behind me, but I was too tired to turn.

When the footsteps stopped I heard a small voice that I grew up to love. "Rose?" That's all she said but it was enough to get me to turn around.

Standing there was my mother. I tried to get up the energy to hate her but I couldn't. She left me, sure, but she did so to protect Moroi.

My voice, once again faltered and I was only able to whisper. "Mom" that's all I got out before she was crouched down and hugging me. I was crying again but for once I was with someone that I knew I could trust.

She let go of me and pulled back and I saw a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. "Rose, honey, why did you keep running away from us?" she asked. This was the first time that I had ever seen my mother so worried and scared.

"I was so scared and then all these people, that I don't know, were chasing me, and they all knew who I was" I told her. She went still for a few moments and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'all these people that you don't know'" she had a strange look on her face that i didn't know. My mother didn't usually show much emotion but there was worry and disbelief full in her expression she looked behind her "Alberta" was all she said.

An older woman came up to me and my mom and looked at me with a concerned look "Rose do you know who I am?" she asked.

I just looked at her and shook my head. There silence after that. They all just looked at each other.

Just then the man who helped me earlier came over and kneeled down next to me. "Roza, do you remember who I am?' He asked

"Do you know who any of us are?" the woman asked

I just shook my head at that. The energy in the air was just cautious. No one dared to talk.

All of them were near me and started a conversation.

The woman- Alberta I heard someone call her. She was the first one to talk. "We should take her back to the academy to see Dr. Oldenzki. She may have amnesia from the fight, but we wont be sure until we get there checked." with that she turned around and started walking away.

I tried to get up but stumbled when I did. "Rose, are you ok?" my mother asked

"Uh, yah I'm just tired" I assured them

Alberta nodded to the man next to me "Belikov get her please" then she started walking again.

The man came over and picked me up like bridal style. He hugged me to his chest and for some odd reason, that's the only place I wanted to be. I leaned into him and curled into a ball more so that I could be closer to him.

I felt like a little kid being carried to bed by her dad. I felt at piece when I was in his arms. I slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time that I could remember.

* * *

When I woke up I opened my eyes to a bright room. I was on a white bed in a big room with white walls. It looked like a hospital but wasn't big enough. I looked around and saw than the only people in the room was me and the man.

He was sitting in the chair next to my bed. His head was on the bed and he was asleep. I was about to wake him up when a woman came in. He woke up when he heard the door and looked right at me.

"So Ms. Hathaway, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling? Any pain or dizziness."

"If I may ask, who are you?" I said

"Oh yes. They told me about your condition. I'm Dr. Oldenzki, and I'll leave so you can ask guardian Belikov anything you may want to know." She got up and left

It was just me and Belikov now. Silence engulfed the room. It wasn't an award silence but it was a sad one.

"What do we have to talk about guardian Belikov?" I asked

"We have a lot to go through and I'm going to tell you everything" he told me

**Wow and when I said he would tell her everything **

**I mean he is going to tell her EVERYTHING**

**Well IDK still what hes going to tell her and what he isnt**

**Sigh...I don't know what I'm going to write next**

**Seriously people I need help**

**I have no idea what I am going to write about next**

**So comment and tell me what you think and some ideas too**

**PLZ ('_')**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its cheracters**

**Wow thanks for all the ideas.**

**There were a lot and they all were different so I tried to combine them all**

**PS. I'm extremely sorry that its taking forever to UD**

**I started school again and it is taking a lot of my time**

_**Previous chapter**_

_"What do we have to talk about guardian Belikov?" I asked_

_"We have a lot to go through and I'm going to tell you everything" he told me_

_**Rose**_

Wow, everything. I didn't know if I could handle all of that. I would have to learn all of the people and things that I didn't remember from years past.

All of this thinking just made my dicision easier. "Uh, guardian Belikov, can we just stick to the basics? I don't really know if I can handle everything coming back at once."

He seemed to think about this for a few seconds. His eyes were focused on me intently. It was as if there were some debate going on within his mind.

Finally he sighed. "Fine then. I wont push you if you don't want me to." He seemed a little disappointed when he said that. "You can ask me anything that you would like to know." He leaned back into his chair and waited for me to speak.

I thought about thousands of questions to ask but there was only one that I wanted to know at the moment. With this Russian god sitting so close to me, all I could focus on was him.

"Who are you, exactly?" was the question that I wanted to ask. There was a hot man standing here, and i had no idea what-so-ever about who he is.

He chuckled. He actually laughed at the question, and I had no idea why. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. You have never called me guardian Belikov, not even when we first met. You are stubborn as hell, and insist on just calling me Dimitri, no mater how much I despised it at first." He had a smug look on his face. Did he really hate me calling him by his first name that much?

"Whatever, a name's just a name comrade..." My voice started to fade. Why did I just call him 'comrade' ? God, everything is so confusing.

During this whole time I'm freaking out in my mind until I hear an unusual sound. Dimitri is laughing. Not just chuckling anymore, but full on laughing. Why is he laughing? He stopped laughing eventually and looked at me with an unusual look in his eyes. It seemed to be admiration. Was he checking me out?

The sound of his voice brought me out of the endless abyss full of thoughts that i called my mind. "Same old Roza. You use to call me comrade more than any other name. It was what you always called me because you wanted to be my equal." his eyes started to glaze over a little, as if he was remembering something.

He called me Roza. I remembered him calling me that when he first saved me from the strigoi. There was a memory at the edge of my mind. I couldn't remember it clearly, but I could get a small amount.

I could hear him whispering Roza over and over again. I cold feel the urge to be near him. I tried to look deeper into the memory, but then it was gone.

It took me a few seconds then i was able to remember my question. "Why do you call me Roza instead of Rose?" i said.

He seemed to be debating with himself again. He was trying to decide what to say. "Roza means Rose in Russian. I call you that because your... important." He finally said after a hesitation.

I knew that I needed to change the subject and change it now. "So...why do need a mentor?"

He answered that one with another question "Do you know who Lissa is?" He asked

As a mater-of-fact, I did remember Lissa. I remembered her and the bond. I could feel her worry through it at that moment. I could remember taking her away because there was danger, but that was all I could remember.

"Yeah, I know Lissa. We have a shadow kiss bond and i took her away" i said

"Well after you took her away, me and a group of other guardians found you and brought you back here. You had missed so much training that they wanted to expel you but i convinced them that i could be your mentor and get your training up to speed.

I was thinking back to the reason that i took her away. That's when i started remembering fragments of what victor had done. He had put some kind of spell on her and Dimitri. After she found that out, the memory was gone.

She started whispering, trying to figure everything out. "I took Lissa away because Victor was scaring her. He kidnapped her and did something to me and you. some kind of spell that make me forget about her." I said

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he had to tell her. "He put a lust charm on us. He made us use each other so that he could take Lissa away. We stopped it before we ended up actually doing anything, though." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Did he want us to have sex? Why would he want to? Did he like me?

She heard the voice of Victor in her head, telling her about the lust charm that he used on them. "It will only work if both want it" his voice whispered.

Wow that was weird, I thought. I'm hearing voices now. Random bits of memories were coming at random times and it was giving her a migraine. There were too many memories coming back too quickly and it was taking its effect. Her body was motionless and darkness surrounded her. The last thing she heard was a mere voice whispering to her. It may have been just her imagination for all that she knew.

"Sleep Roza, my love"

**Aw cute ending… but did she dream it?**

**No, he really said it…aw cute**

**Some of you are confused on why she remembers only her mom and Lissa**

**That is because she has known her mom and Lissa her whole life so its easier to remember...But Dimitri is the hardens to remember**

**Yes I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry but I have no time outside of schoolwork**

**I still need ideas to. If I like it ill put it on**

**I'll try to UD soon I promise**

**Click the button… **

**I know you want to**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters, no matter how hot Dimitri is**

**Ok, small note here...**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't UD in a while**

**I have had a lot of HW and a test with my evil science teacher who everyone hates**

**But I'm writing now and I got a B- in her class...yay!!!**

**P. S. Here's a short Dimitri's POV and short Roza Pov... hope you like it**

**Dimitri**

She really didn't remember anything.

My heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, and they were scattered all over the world.

Well maybe she remembers some things, or is starting to. She was sitting there so helplessly. I couldn't help but look at her. Her beauty was like an electric current moving constantly through my veins and then repeating the trip thousands of times over.

"We have a lot to go through and I'm going to tell you everything." I told her

There was a strange look that crossed her face. Had I said something that offended her? Did i say something wrong? My thoughts were everywhere. Finally she said something and it calmed my nerves.

"Uh, Guardian Belikov, can we just stick to the basics? I don't think I can handle everything coming back at once." of course that's all she wanted. Why the hell would she want to know everything?

I only wish I could tell her how much I love her. With a sigh I said "Fine then. I won't push you if you don't want me to." There was sadness and disappointment full in my voice but I kept my mask up. "You can ask me anything that you would like to know" I leaned back in my chair.

This was going to suck. I just wanted to tell her everything. This was so annoying. My life felt like some sick joke that someone was playing on me.

I swear, if the Strigoi don't kill me, no having My Roza with me will.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked. There was curiosity full in her expression. There were thousands of ways that I could answer this question, but if I had learned anything about my Roza, the truth was always the best.

That thought made me laugh. I tried to hold it in and it just came out as a small chuckle. She looked at me with an expression of 'Stop-That-Right-Now' and I had to literally try my hardest to not laugh my heart out. Finally I answered"My name is Dimitri Belikov. You have never called me guardian Belikov, not even when we first met. You are stubborn as hell, and insist on just calling me Dimitri, no mater how much I despised it at first."

She had a smirk on her face "Whatever. A names just a name, comrade..." She looked really confused and worried now.

I started laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my head back laughed my heart out. She gave me a look that only made me laugh harder, if it was possible. After I stopped laughing, I looked at My Roza. She looked really confused now.

"Same old Roza. You use to call me comrade more than any other name. It was what you always called me because you wanted to be my equal." Was all I said for an explanation.

"Why do you call me Roza instead of Rose?" she asked me

Wow, should I tell her. If I do tell her, how would I explain it? Maybe it would be better if I just made up a random excuse and told her a complete lie. But could I lie to my Roza and be able to live with it. This was just such a close debate that I decided to tell her the truth but not the whole truth.

"Roza means Rose in Russian. I call you that because you're... important." I decided to say. Yeah I think 'important' could be taken many different ways.

Her breathing changed ever so slightly but she recovered quickly. With a bad attempt at changing the subject she said "So...why do I need a mentor?"

Our conversation went on for a while after that. When we got to the part about the lust charm I almost got lost in the memory. After a while though she seemed kind out of it, as if she was remembering something. But I could only hope.

She just asked me a few more questions before she started to get tired. It was obvious to me that she was tired because her eyes were closing ever so slowly but I don't think that anyone else could have noticed.

When she did fall asleep I slowly and lightly stroked her hair. God I loved her. I loved her so much that not even words could explain it. She is my life, and right now, my life is lost.

"Sleep Roza, my love" I murmured to her.

**Roza**

I fell asleep while I was talking to Dimitri.

Since when do I fall asleep in the middle of a conversation? I don't believe that that has ever happened before in my life, but how would I know.

I woke up around 2:00 pm human time. For us it was 2 in the morning. The Moroi Were on the vampire schedule so therefore so were we.

Some woman came in and brought me some water and jello. I have no idea why, but I love jello. After I ate I tried to go back to sleep.

When I finally did it was a weird dream. Me and Dimitri were on a bed, but that's not the weird part. I was also kissing him, and naked! I had absolutely no close on and he only had pants on. There were thousands of emotions going through me at the same time but the strongest one was just pure love.

Every fiver of my being wanted to stay there and be with him completely. Whenever I thought about something that didnt involve Dimitri, my thoughts were forgotten and I was kissing him again.

This room was my world. There was nothing in the world besides us. We were all that mattered. All that mattered was the fact that we were together, finaly.

I closed my eyes and lay back for only a second, but when I opened them, I was in the clinic. I didn't feel bad about dreaming about my mentor, but just sad that it was only a dream. Not only that, but I felt completely and utterly, alone.

**Wow sry thats a bad place to end it but I have studdy for a science test**

**seriously... hardest class ever but wish me luck**

**Ill try to UD soon I promise**

**I also need more ideas because I have no idea where im going with this story... i didnt think past the conversation and im just making this up on the spot now**

**help!!! I need Ideas!!!**

**O and review please (^_^)**

**thx 4 readin'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they are all awesome**

**Some things may happen in this chapter**

**1. Someone will find out about Rose and Dimitri**

**2. This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for, but it comes with a twist**

**3. You will want to kill me but please don't**

**Hope you like it**

**Ps. Happy Easter**

**Previous chapter**

_Every fiver of my being wanted to stay there and be with him completely. Whenever I thought about something that didn't involve Dimitri, my thoughts were forgotten and I was kissing him again._

_This room was my world. There was nothing in the world besides us. We were all that mattered. All that mattered was the fact that we were together, finally._

_I closed my eyes and lay back for only a second, but when I opened them, I was in the clinic. I didn't feel bad about dreaming about my mentor, but just sad that it was only a dream. Not only that, but I felt completely and utterly, alone._

**Rose**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of talking. The door was shut, cutting me off from the rest of the clinic. I could hear the doctor talking "She should be able to leave as soon as she wakes up" she told the person. I listened close to hear who she was talking to and got a complete shock when i heard to voice.

"Are you sure she is fine?" The voice sent my heart into frenzy. It was beating faster than it ever had before. His voice not only touched my heart, but it reached all the way to my soul. My whole being was being pulled towards him.

"Yes, she is recovering rather quickly actually" she told him in a reassuring voice.

"Do you think that she can continue practice with me soon? - to finish her training to become a guardian I mean." He quickly corrected

"Yes she should be able to continue practices tomorrow, but I don't think that she is ready for classes yet. I'm going to excuse her classes until she can remember people at least." She told him

God how long is it going to take before I can get back to classes. Why wont they let me just get back to a normal life.

"What is she going to do during the class time, and what about her training?" Dimitri asked

"I'll have her continue her training's on schedule, so that she can still graduate. And about the free time, I think that you should take her places and try to get her to remember things." She told him

"Why should I do it" he asked

"Guardian Belikov, I'm not an idiot. I have noticed that you and Rose care very much for each other. You and her care for each other and right now she needs you." she told him

My mind was racing right now. What the hell were they talking about? Me and Dimitri were together? We liked each other? This better be some sick joke. I thought

"How did you find out?" he asked her. He sounded worried.

What the hell did he just say? Was this all true? Please, dear god, tell me that it isn't true. This cant be true. It's impossible. Mr. I'm-so-boring-and-have-no-emotions was in love with me. I was about to go out there and yell at them, but she was talking again

"It's quite obvious to me, but I guess that it wasn't so easy for the others. When ever she gets hurt, you are here. You never leave her side and you are more worried about her than anyone else. She has a temper and acts up, but when you are with her, she is more polite."

Holly shit! This was all real. That's when I lost my temper. I could feel the anger radiate off of me. I stepped out of the door but none of them heard me.

"Is it true?" I asked. My voice was icy and scary as hell. They both turned towards me and gasped. They just looked at me, and then finally Dimitri spoke.

"Rose..." he said ant took a step towards me, but I only stepped back and glared at him

"Is. It. True." I said in a darker voice than before. My patience was at its limit right now and they were pushing it.

He just looked at me with sorrow and longing. I took that as a yes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to chose what I remember or not. I don't care that i did fall for you or the fact that I was dumb enough to fall for you all over again." I said. He was just looking at me, frozen with shock. I used that hesitation and ran.

"Rose!" He yelled after me. I heard him start to run then he stopped almost immediately. Good idea too because I would have to kill him if he came anywhere near me.

I ran and ran until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. I was outside of the ward, but I didn't care. There were no Strigoi around; well I couldn't sense any of them. I found a pond and sat down next to it. Why wouldn't they tell me about my past?

If there was one thing that I was sure of, I would never forgive Dimitri Belikov. I would rather die than even speak to Him. Yah his name was Him now because He wasn't important anymore. There was nothing special about Him. He was just a memory, just like everything else in my life. My life was such a mess.

**Wow, I know**

**I got your hopes of for a while there didn't I**

**And sorry for the language, it's the only way to tell how pissed off she was**

**Please don't kill me**

**I'll try to Ud soon so calm down**

**Please review thx**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters

**I am so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to Ud**

**School has totally screwed up my schedule**

**Here is a longish chapter to make it up to you**

**P.S. I got a 76% on my science test I had been studying for...Yay!!!**

…**that's really good for this teacher**

**Ok back to the story**

* * *

_**Previous chapter cliff notes**_

_Dr Oldenzki knows about them_

_Dimitri was talking to her about their relationship_

_Rose over heard_

_Rose ran away_

_Look and see what happened after she left__**Dimitri**_

* * *

_This cant be happening_

_This cant be happening_

_This cant be happening_

That was all that was going through my mind when she stepped out of the room.

"Is it true?" she asked us with a deadly calm in her voice. There was fear not only in her voice but also in her eyes. I could barley see it past the hate for me.

My heart broke for the thousandth time in two days. I didn't know what to say. In that silence she turned around and ran.

"Roza!" I yelled as I started to run after her but felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see Dr. Oldenzki with a worried look.

"Let her go" was all she said

"No" I almost growled at her "I need to see to it that she is okay" I said, trying to make her let me go

"No, She has a lot to think about now" she told me laconically

I sighed and walked to my Roza's prier room. I sat down on her bed and looked at Dr. Oldenzki. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I should have paid more attention. This is my entire fault. Why? Why didn't I pay more attention?" I was muttering half to myself and half to her.

"There are only two ways this can go now" she told me. My heart sped up with the fear that this could end badly "Either she still doesn't remember anything, and she tries to live her life with-or-without you. Or all of her memories can come flooding back at once and it can be hazardous to her health. I could do nothing at all or even put her into a coma" she told me

My eyes widened and i gasped. My stupidity could put my Roza into a coma. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Dr. Oldenzki had left the room. What if she didn't want me once she did remember? What if she chose someone instead of me?

I felt a streak of warmth slide down my cheek, for the fist time that I could remember. The only thing that could ever make me feel this crappy was hurting my Roza.

I lie down on the bed and felt a few more tears. Her sent was all over the bed and was surrounding me.

I laid there for a few more minutes then decided that I needed to walk around. I went to the borders of the wards and decided to walk the perimeter while I thought.

What would I do if she left me for someone else? Could I live without her? She was my life so I doubted it. What if she started dating another novice to replace me? Or even worse... a Moroi. Could I live with that? Could I live without her?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard from a distance

Before I could register anything, I was running. That was my Roza's voice and she sounded as if she was in danger. She was outside of the wards so I had to cross them get to her. I eventually arrived in a small clearing with a pond.

Next to the pond there was a figure that I suspected was a Strigoi. And under it was my Roza. The Strigoi's mouth was on her neck and Roza's eyes were closed. This was not a good sign.

"Leave her alone" I yelled at it

I jumped up and I was able to see that it was a male. He glared at me with red eyes of pure hatred as i ran forward to attack. He dodged my kick and I dodged his. We continued to fight then he started talking

"You're not the one I want. I will spare your life if your go back to the academy" he told me, I kicked him and he stumbled for a fraction of a second and I tackled him to the floor. I put my steak to his neck and heard him hiss I pain as the sharp point scratched into his neck

"Why do you want her" I asked

"He wants her" He hissed at me

"Who wants her?!?" I yelled at him, digging my steak half an inch farther into him

"Master says that she is valuable to us because of her bond and ability to fight" he told me

"What were you going to do with her?" I asked in Erie calm

"He told us to awaken her" he told me

"Well that's not going to happen" I said as I dug the steak into his chest and heard a small scream before his body went limp.

I turned around and saw my Roza lying on the ground, motionless. There was no movement and I couldn't see any breathing. I ran over to check on her and was relieved. I could see a small, almost unseen rise and fall of her chest. I picked her up and carried her into the wards to make sure that the Strigoi didn't have any friends around that wanted to finish the job.

Once I was inside the wards, I fell to the ground. My legs felt like they were non existent and my vision were blurred. I sat on the ground and laid her head on my lap and just looked at her. _She's alive, My Roza's alive _I chanted to myself. Her hair was still flung across her face and I couldn't see her. I slowly moved her hair away from her face and neck and gasped audibly.

I had seen bites before but seeing them on my Roza was different. There were two holes in her neck that were surrounded by bruises.

But that was not what had scared me. The thing that had scared me so bad, the sight that made me want to scream. There was blood on her mouth. It was not human blood. Nor was it dampher blood. This blood looked thick and was a deep red. I was not the bright crimson that we see in living things but almost black. The Strigoi's words rang through my mind.

_He wanted us to awaken her_

W_anted them to awaken her_

_To awaken her!!!_

He had been close to succeeding. If I had not come he would have fulfilled his mission.

I picked her up and ran to the clinic. After briefly explain what had happened to her to the doctor on call, they put her into a room and put a bunch of IV's in her arm. I sat by her bed all night, hoping that I could have some peace but i never came.

There was only one question running through my head

_Who had wanted to hurt my Roza?_

After a while I decided that i had better talk to Alberta about the situation. I walked to her office and knocked on the door, then waited a few seconds before I heard her voice.

"Come in" she said laconically

I stepped inside and looked around quickly. There were no guardians hiding in the shadows like they usually were. They were all outside walking the perimeter, looking for any more Strigoi.

"Alberta" said with a 'hello' nod

"Guardian Belikov, please sit" she told me and gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk

I sat down willingly and waited for her to speak.

"Guardian Belikov, would you mind telling me why Miss Hathaway was outside of the wards and how you found her." she told me with a blank face

I took a deep breath before starting "I was talking to Rose this morning and she got mad about the fact that she couldn't remember anything and ran away. I decided that she needed some time to think and let her be. After half an hour she still hadn't returned and I decided to go out and look for her. I was walking around the border and saw her lying on the ground with a Strigoi on top of her, drinking form her" I told her. It took every last piece of my self control to not stand up and try to punch a hole in the wall.

"And what did you do after that?" she questioned. I had a felling that she knew that there was more to the story but she didn't want to push me.

"After that I attacked the Strigoi and killed it. Then I went over to Rose and looked over her. She was pale and motionless. I picked her up and moved her hair away from her neck to inspect the damage and it looked like a normal bite, but I also noticed that there was an almost black smudge of blood on her lips. Then I ran back to the clinic and got her checked out." I concluded my story just hoping that it was enough to get her off of my back.

She opened a folder that was sitting on her desk and started to write in it then after a while she stopped and looked at me.

"You may go now Guardian Belikov" She said

"Uh...Guardian Petrov there's actually something I wanted to tell you" I said

"Yes Belikov" she said.

"The strigoi that had attacked Rose...He told me that if I valued my life I should just leave them alone" I told her. And as I was hoping, she asked the question that I knew she would.

"But why would he just let you go and keep her? Why wouldn't he just kill you too?" she asked me

"I told him that I wouldn't leave and then I attacked him. When I pinned him to the floor I asked why he wanted her and he told me 'Master wants her because of her bond and ability to fight'" I felt my anger rise but I had to keep calm for my sake and Roza's.

"What was he going to do with her?" she asked me. Her worry was showing and she made no attempt to hide it

"Just like he said, he was going to awaken her" I said

She looked down and away from my eyes "Oh my, Rose" she mumbled to herself before looking back at me "What are we going to do?" she asked me

"I don't know" I told her honestly

"You are the one that she is closest to. Whenever something goes wrong she doesn't come to me like she used to, but instead she comes to you. There's something going on between you two but I'm just going to continue ignoring it. But if there is anyone that know what we can do it would probably be you" she concluded.

Wow had it been that obvious to everyone. Obviously it hadn't been that noticeable, otherwise i would be in prison and my Roza would be expelled.

"I just think that we should do everything we can to keep her in the wards and try not to give her any rules. She already breaks the ones that are set for the school, the last thing we need is twenty more to keep her safe." I told her. It was true. If we put more rules than there already were then she would just break them in a second.

"I agree I think--" she was cut of by her phone ringing

She answered it "Petrov...yes...okay well be there shortly" then she hung up and turned to me

"Rose is starting to wake up and I think we have a lot to tell her" she told me

"Yeah we do" I sighed and we started walking to the clinic

**I'm really sorry that it has taken so long**

**This chapter took me 4 hours to write so I hope it makes it up to you**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please I'm begging you for ideas**

**If I don't get any I'm going to have to stop the story because I have no idea what to do**

**So please review and give ideas**

**(^.^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not worn VA but I wish I do**

**I do not own the characters but I wish I owned Dimitri**

**Yah I know that the last chappy came out of nowhere**

**So now I'm gana explain it more**

**Ps. Adrian is in this story but she knew him from her past because this is placed before she went to the court, and I change their history a little bit (^.^)**

* * *

_**Short Dimitri's pov**_

I walked into the infirmary and my Roza was on the bed like I expected but the only difference was that Ivoshkov was sitting on her bed and talking to her. She looked happy and that made me glad until Adrian kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Damn!!!

_**Roza**_

I was just sitting by the pond, my thoughts engulfing me. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and sent all the way to mars. I had no heart as far as I could tell.

I heard a twig snap and turned around in a defensive position. There was a strigoi on the edge of the forest. He was just looking at me with a curious look in his eyes. His head was tilted to the right which made his long black hair cross his face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he hissed at me. Why would he want to know my name? Who the fuck was this dickwad?

"Yah, and who in the hell are you? And why the fuck does everyone know my first name?" god I just needed to legally change my name or something.

"Master told me to find so that he can awaken you" he hissed at me. God his voice was actually giving me Goosebumps. It was really creepy.

Wait! What did he just say! He wants to turn me?!?!?!?! Dimmit! He better be fucking kidding me.

"What?!?" was all I said

"Master says that you are a very valuable asset to us" He hissed

"Who is your master and why would he want me?"I asked

"You knew our master in his old life but not this one. You will make a great addition to the Strigoi army" he said before he tackled me to the ground. "We will make an end to the Moroi and you will help us" then he bit me. I was instantly lost in the ecstasy of being bitten. Imagine the best drug in the world times twenty thousand. This was still better.

A small moan escaped my lips and I didn't want him to stop. I couldn't think of anything other than the feeling of being bitten at this moment. But I could only enjoy if for a shout while because I was soon surrounded by darkness. I was falling and it felt like I was drowning. I tried to fight the darkness for a little while before I just gave in. There was nothing to fight for.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. Damn, t he clinic again. I thought to myself. I looked over and noticed a man sitting on the couch. He had black hair and green blazing eyes. _An Ivoshkov. _They were the next in line to rule but which one was this.

I reached over to the table beside my bed and grabbed a glass of water. My throat felt like it was burning. What was I doing? Then I remembered. I shot up in bed into a sitting position and the glass fell the floor and shattered. The man on the couch was at my side in a instant

"Rose, little Dampher, are you okay?" he asked

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice

"Oh, wow. They weren't kidding when they said you forgot everything. I'm Adrian Ivoshkov. We met last summer when you were on the run. I helped you out and you stayed at my house for a few weeks." He told me.

I knew that he wasn't lying because I felt like I knew him very well. But why would he waste hit time helping us.

"Why did you help us?" I asked him

He let out a small laugh "well you were too cute to just leave out on the streets" H told me. I looked down hoping to hide my blushing. Wow why would I be blushing, I barley knew this guy.

"Well thank you for that the, but why are you here right now?" I asked

"Lissa called me when they found you and told me what happened. We kept in touch because I'm also a spirit user. But I was just worried that my little dampher was hurt so I came to see you" he concluded

"Well thank you Adrian. That's actually really sweet of you" I said looking up at him. There was caring and worry in his eyes. Hit eyes were the prettiest green that I had ever seen and I loved them. He was wearing a black button down shirt and gray skinny jeans. He was actually really hot.

He pretended to brush dirt off his shoulder "Yeah I know, I'm just that awesome" he stated before we both burst out in laughter.

I stopped laughing and looked at him "I think I'm gana like you" I said

He looked at me "Of course you will I'm awesome" he said

I hit him on the shoulder and ignored his 'ow'

"Your evil" I accused him jokingly

"Your one to talk" he shot back

We both laughed at that one. The nurse came in and told me that Alberta and Him were on their way and that it would be better if Adrian wasn't here when they got here.

"Okay then, Ill see you later little dampher" He kissed my cheek and I blushed

"Bye Adrian" I said

He walked towards the door and I saw Him and Alberta standing there. Those only made me blush more until I saw the stair down. Both Adrian and Him were starring at each other with complete hate in their eyes. Alberta was the one to break the tension in the air.

She came over and gave me a hug. I didn't try to get out of it because it was nice. Not like when I hugged Him but it was still comforting.

"Rose, honey, are you okay?" she asked. I was really getting tired of people asking me that

"Yeah I'm fine" I told them

She looked back at Him and He walked over to the door and shut it. This cant be good. Alberta turned back to me

"Rose what do you remember?" She asked

"I was sitting by a pond when I heard someone behind me. The strigoi looked at me and then asked if I was Rosemarie Hathaway. How would he know my full name? Anyway I asked what he wanted and he told me 'Master wanted me to find you so he can awaken you' obviously I was pissed and told him to get the hell away from me but he didn't" I told them

At this point He decided to step "Roza, do you know who his master was?" he asked

In return to his question He got an angry glare form me. His expression fell and I was about to go over to him. I didn't want to see him this sad. I wanted to take his face in my hands and kiss him until he felt better. But before I could do anything Alberta spoke

"Rose? Do you know who he is?" she asked me

I sighed and looked at her "He just said 'You knew our master in his old life but not this one'" i told her

They looked at each other and looked deep in thought.

"Did he say anything else to you Roza?" He asked

I looked down and felt a single tear escape my eye. This was all so scary and I didn't like to think about it. He came over and gave me a hug. Next thing i know, I'm sobbing into his chest. The sent of his cologne, rushing through my mind. Then I remembered that I was so posed to be mad at him and pulled away.

Alberta was still standing there and asked me "Rose, what did he say?"

"He told me that his master wanted me because of the bond and that I was a good fighter. I kept telling him that i would rather die than turn and then he attacked me. He pinned me down and whispered to me "you will make a great addition to strigoi army' I couldn't talk. I couldn't even move. He bit me and I wasn't even able to think anymore. Things were starting to go black and I was barley able to see. But he released me for a second and then i heard him whisper then I blacked out." I said. There were only a few more tears on my face but I felt like it was enough to fill a pool.

"What did he say" Alberta asked

I took a deep breath and answered in a subtle whisper "We will make an end to the Moroi, and you will help us" I said

They both gasped but He actually growled "No one will turn her" he told Alberta.

"I know guardian Belikov but this is still a big issue. There is an army of strigoi and they want Rose to be part of it. I don't know what we are going to do" she stated

"We just have to keep an eye on things" He said

I was tired of being in the clinic so I got up "Well...even though this is SUCH and interesting conversation. I'm gana go" I said and started to walk out

He caught my arm as I was walking out "Roza, you need to be careful" he told me

I snapped again "Why the fuck should you care" I yelled at him

"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway!" Alberta chastised me but I ignored her

"Because I do care about you" he answered my question

"Well newsflash comrade, I don't want you, so stay the hell away from me" I yelled at him and then I left

I ran to a room that seemed familiar and knocked on the door

Lissa answered the door and was instantly hugging me

"Rose!" she yelled while pulling me into her room

"Lissa, oh my god I missed you. It's so boring in the clinic" I said

We talked for hours about random things and I told her about the whole 'We were dating and the douche bag didn't even tell me' thing

"What! Why didn't you tell me you were dating a 24 year old hot Russian god" she asked me

"I didn't know that I was dating a 24 year old hot Russian god until a few hours ago" I said

She looked disappointed "oh yeah, sorry I forgot. But why do you remember me and your mom?" she asked.

"Well the doctor thinks that its because you both have been in my life since I was born. And I also have no memory of anything about both of you from the past year, only fragments that I get back" I explained to her

We talked for a about an hour more and then I left and started walking back to my dorm. While I walked down the hall towards my dorm I saw a person that made my day.

"Hey there" I said giving him my man eater smile. He really was cute, not hot like Dimitri but still pretty cute.

"Little dampher, how are you doing" he asked

"I'm fine Adrian, how about you" I asked

"I'm better now that you are here" he said while stepping towards me

"Well that's a good thing isn't it" I said

"And why would that be little dampher?" she asked raising one eyebrow. Damn! Could everyone on the face of the earth do that except me?

"Because I fell better now too" I said and he smiled

"Really?" He asked stepping closer to me. We were almost touching, he was so close

"Really" I confirmed

He leaned down the few inches between us. Our lips met and were warm and full of love. His hands reached around my waist pulling me closer and I put my hands in his hair pulling him to me. Out lips moved on instinct for what seemed like hours. I pulled away disappointed because it didn't seem right.

I looked up at him and smiled to hide anything that might make him think that I wasn't into it. Then I turned and went into my room. Every time I thought about what happened I would see Him instead of Adrian. The kisses weren't just passionate but there was an electrical current that ran through my whole body when our lips touched. I longed for that kiss but I also wanted it to never happen.

I loved Adrian but I was in love with Him. I had kissed Adrian and I'm sure that someone had seen it and it would be all over school tomorrow_. _There was only one thought going through my mind at that moment.

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**Wow...that was such a long chapter 2,513 words...longest yet**

**It took me five hours to write so you better like it**

**I took the ideas that you guys gave me and used them**

**But I still need more ideas**

**If I have no ideas then the story is dead**

**Review and comment**

**(^.^)**

**~Mattisen**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own vampire academy**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to Ud in a while**

**I have had a LOT of homework and i can't Ud during the week**

**Then last weekend we had our class camp out...LOL**

**I told my teacher that there were three guys hiding in my tent and he didn't know what to say**

**Wow we are the worst class ever**

**Anyway here is the story**

**PS. Rose and Dimitri talk in this chapter**

**OMG**

_**Rose**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I had practice with Him in half an hour. I was really groggy and tired. My mind was working slowly and I couldn't think. I got out of bed and went over to my closet to get my secret stash of doughnuts. I really needed them right now.

I opened the box and just as I was about to put it in my mouth i remembered what I did last night. My doughnut fell to the ground and I didn't even try to catch it. (Writing that last part almost made me cry... what kind of evil person lets a doughnut fall without trying to catch it *tear*)

What the hell did I do? I know for sure that there were people in the dorms when I kissed him so it would be all over school by now. I went and took a shower then I got dressed.

While I was walking to the gym I heard people talking about me and Adrian. Then someone started walking next to me. Speak of the devil.

"Aren't we popular little dampher" he commented

I looked up at him and just as I did last night, realized just how hot he is. Well I couldn't hurt to just mess around with him for now, could it?

"Well it doesn't mater what they think" I told him

"What do you mean little dampher" he asked

"Where do we stand with this whole thing?" I asked him

"You know how I feel about you little dampher" he stated

"And I really like you too Adrian" I said truthfully

We talked about random things while we walked. When we reached the gym he made no move to stop as he followed me in. Dimitri was sitting on a mat in the corner of the room reading a western novel. He looked up and smiled as I walked in, but his smile dropped as he saw Adrian.

"Okay I gata practice. Ill see you later Adrian" I told him

"Later little dampher" He leaned down and I leaned up as he gave me a short kiss before walking out of the gym.

I looked over at Dimitri. Yes I started calling him Dimitri again. I decided to start treating him at leas semi normal.

I walked over to him and stood there. I just waited for him to talk and eventually he did.

"10 laps then come back and well stretch" he said

I nodded and went out to run. While I was running I was also thinking. Dimitri seemed really sad. His sadness got even worse. What would he say to me when I got back in? I was scared because I was finishing up my laps and I would have to talk to him.

I walked in and he was sitting in the same place. I walked over to him and sat down, waiting for him to tell me what to do.

We started our stretches without a word. Then after a while I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I said

He looked at me with disbelief

"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have told you in the first place" he looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah but if I hadn't reacted the way I did I wouldn't have almost died" I stated then I asked something that had been eating at me all morning "Were we really together?" I asked

He sighed before answering "Yes Roza" he told me "You loved me and I loved you. We had to deny it because of the age difference and the fact that we were both assigned to be Lissa's guardian." He told me

"What really happened in Spokane them?" I asked him

"We were always fighting about how i kept secrets form you so I told about how there was strigoi in Spokane to prove to you that I kept no secrets from you" He took a deep breath "but we got in another fight and you ran off and told you best friend Mason about the strigoi. Him, Eddie and Mia ran off to kill them but you decided to go after them. I don't know what happened there but we found Masons dead body and we later found you running around." he concluded.

I remembered being happy with mason. I had a warm friendly feeling inside me whenever i thought of him. Then I could see him in front of me. His limp body and his neck broken. There were tears running down my cheeks as I remembered.

He tried to hug me but I flinched back. I was with Adrian and it would be wrong to be near Dimitri too. Adrian would also be coming by to walk me back to my dorm soon and if he saw me and Dimitri that wouldn't end well.

"Please don't touch me" I whispered

"Why not Roza?" He asked. There was hurt in his voice

"Adrian will be coming by to get me soon" I said while standing up

He was already standing and looking at me with disbelief "Why?" he said

"Why what?" I asked

"Why are you with him" there was anger in his voice

I said the stupidest answer my mind could think of "Because I want to be" I told him while keeping my face clear of all emotion. I started to walk past him

"He isn't good for you Roza" He told me grabbing my arm so I couldn't move

"He loves me" I said defensively

"He doesn't love you Roza, I do. If he loved you, then you would know it, but he doesn't. I do" He yelled

"You stay out of my life. If you loved me then you would have told me. Adrian has told me nothing but the truth and that's how I know that he really cares" I yelled back. There was red tinting my vision. Adrian had told me earlier about how the darkness can take me over, but I couldn't let it now.

"I didn't tell you the truth because i wanted to protect you. If you really did love me then you would fall for me all over again" we were still yelling at each other

"Well too bad _Guardian Belikov" _He flinched at there "If you did love me then you would have told me regardless and would have known that I was falling for you again. You were just to dumb to notice though. And since you didn't notice I decided to move on, which is a good idea for you because 'we' are never going to work out" I yelled at him. Then I got out of his grip and walked away.

Outside I saw Adrian. I knew he had heard the whole fight but he had a worried look on his face. He was worried about me.

"Are you okay Rose" he asked. He was being sincere and called me by my name.

I walked over and hugged him tight "yeah I'll be fine" I reassured him.

At this moment I was sad that I may have lost Dimitri but I was glad that I had Adrian

**Don't kill me!!!**

**You all wanted me to have Dimitri and Rose talk but i didn't want an 'I'm sorry, lets make up' type of ending.**

**There needs to be more drama**

**O' cool I reached 1,521 words**

**But I'm also completely out of ideas**

**No ideas=no story**

**So give me ideas plz**

**(^.^)**

**~Mattisen**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews… this chapter is what most of you wanted**

**But it may piss all of you off as much as it did me…*tear***

**I'm sorry again for not Ud soon cuz I have school *Break down in tears***

**So… Here's what you wanted in Dimitri's POV**

_**Previous chapter cliff notes**_

_Rose is with Adrian_

_Dimitri spoke to her_

_And ended up getting his ass kicked (not literally)_

_Then all of you readers started to cry_

_**Dimitri**_

As I watched my Roza walk out of the gym, I had to use every ounce of my control to not run after her and kiss her to prove that I still love her. The thing is, I don't know if she still loves me anymore. I know that she did love me because she said so herself in the clinic when she accidentally overheard me. I an still remember her exact words…

_"Who the fuck do you think you are to chose what I remember or not. I don't care that i did fall for you or the fact that I was dumb enough to fall for you all over again."_

I flinched at the memory, but it still meant that she loved me. Or at least that she used to, because id don't know how much I had hurt her. Could she still love me?

But then she had moved on. She had told me that since she had moved on that I should too. She called me guardian Belikov for crying out loud. I just about killed myself when she didn't call me Dimitri or Comrade. Oh how I missed my old Roza.

Yes, I still call her 'my Roza' because she is still mine. She had always been mine, and she will once again be mine. She may be with Ivoshkov for now, but I will have my love back. I just need a plan.

Please, God, I need a plan, a sign, anything.

Just then I heard footsteps in the gym. I looked up and smiled. Thank you god…Best plan ever.

"Dimka, I've missed you!" She said running over to me and giving me a hug.

I hugged her back briefly then looked at her "Tasha, what are you doing here?" I asked. Tasha was my best friend, but she had always been in love with me. And even better, Roza hated her more than she hated Kirova or her mother. Now I can use that to my advantage.

She hit me on the arm and I pretended that it hurt "Wow, thanks for making me feel welcome. For your information, I have a nephew that I haven't seen in years and thought that I would drop by" she told me.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just happy to see you. It's been years since we last saw each other and I missed your company" I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh Dimka, how I missed your humor. I don't like it, but I missed it. So what's new since I last saw you?" she asked all of a sudden. I knew that she was asking if I was dating, because she wanted to know if I was still available.

"Nothing much. I'm just another guardian" I said

"Uh-huh. Well I have to go find Christian. How about we do something. You could come over to my room after their classes are over." She said hopefully

My smile dropped ever so slightly. I had forgotten about it "Sorry I can't. I have to go see Rose" I said

There was a flash of anger in her eyes for a moment then it was gone. "Oh, who's Rose? " She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Rose is princess Dragomir's assigned guardian" I told her. Technically that was the truth but obviously not the whole truth. If this was going to work then I have to work hard to accomplish it.

There was a strange look in her eyes that I knew all to well. "Then why are you meeting with her?" she asked. Oh yeah. This was going to work perfectly, I thought to myself.

I smiled at her. It was a fake smile but she believed it. "Don't worry Tasha" I told her "I'm her mentor. She was behind in her classes and I have to train her before and after classes" I concluded.

Her face relaxed and her eyes were full of admiration and lust. Lust for me. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if she gets out of hand? I sighed. This was too much work, but it will be worth it. Oh yes, it will be so worth it. Then I had another idea.

"You could come by after practice and we could go do something" I said. There was a false hopeful tone in my voice which she obviously bought. She was so gullible.

She smiled at me with a look in her eyes like I was the most erotic creature in the world. "That would be wonderful" she told me. Or purred at me is more like it.

_It will be worth it_

_It will be worth it_

_It will be worth it_

I just had to deal with this for a while then I would have my Roza back.

**Yeah I'm so sorry that it has taken forever and that this is such a short chapter**

**I'm going to try to Ud again today but in Roza's POV**

**I brought in Tasha like all of you wanted**

**And I hate her with a passion**

**All I want to do is kill her…but I can't**

**She is needed in the story for now**

**But once again I'm out of ideas and I need help**

**So review and give me ideas plz**

**~Mattisen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

**I ditched school so I'm writing more today**

**I'm kinda depressed today so IDK how this story is gana end up**

**I've been listening to the song 'Solo" by Iyaz the whole time I'm writing this**

**Listen to the song because it tells the story and almost made me cry when I read my story and listened to it at the same time. They go so well together.**

**PS. some of you are sad that Dimitri is using Tasha. Well the thing is... I hate that F*** man stealing cow, so she can die for all I care**

_**Rose**_

My day went buy pretty quickly after training. I talked to friends and got caught up. I'm even starting to remember some of them. I didn't have much time to get acquainted because they had classes and i was still banned from going to class.

Word had spread quickly about my 'condition'. Some thought I was just messing around and some thought i was just scared and lonely now and they wanted to be my friend now. Well lets just say that I told them i wasn't some week, scared, and lonely girl in a very...polite manor.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was walking through the hall trying to find something to do to entertain me. It was boring as hell not having anything to do throughout the day. I was currently on my way to the roof because that's where I go to think, and I currently had a LOT to think about. I kept walking I heard small muffled footsteps behind me. I pretended to not hear them and kept walking, but they just followed me. I was just at the edge of my control and about to turn around and confront this person but i heard a small voice._

_"Rose?" It was a girls voice. I tuned around and saw a female Moroi with short brown hair and green eyes. She was looking at me with curiosity._

_I glared at her "Who the hell are you" I said to her. I put as much Rose Hathaway attitude into it. I'm guessing that it worked well because she blinked a few times._

_"They weren't kidding when they said you forgot everything" She said, mainly to herself but I couldn't help but comment._

_"No-duh. Do you think that I would just fake this?" I stated_

_"I just wanted to see if you were okay. There were so many rumors going around and I didn't know which ones to believe" she told me. There actually were a lot of rumors going around now that I think about it._

_I looked her over. She seemed sincere enough. She was telling the truth, about the fact that she was worried. But there was one problem. I DIDN"T GIVE A CRAP._

_"You never answered my question, who the hell are you?" I asked for the second time._

_"I'm Michelle. I was your partner during a project on the history of vampires in Stan's class" she told me_

_"Stan's a dick" I mumbled to low for her to hear. I could remember things he had done to me and I had broken his nose mutable times._

_"Rose I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything then you can come to me" she explained._

_"Well I'm fine and I don't need anyone. I'm not some weak, scared, little girl. So leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at her before storming off and leaving her in the middle of the hallway._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Ha-ha...fun. Okay, back to the point. Currently I was able to remember Mason, Mia, Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri; luckily only small fragments, that fucking dick. I hated him so much.

_No you don't, you love him. _A small voice inside of me said (Lets call it Shane)

_Yes, I do. He lied to me. He wouldn't have lied if he had loved me._ I told myself.

_But he did it with good intentions, and you know it. _Shane told me

_Maybe. I just don't know what to think now days. _I told him

I looked at my phone and saw that I was now late, extremely late, for practice with Dimitri. With a sigh I ran up to my room and changed into black shorts and a red tank top. My hair was in a high ponytail and i had a small amount of mascara.

I walked to the track first and did my 30 laps before going into the gym. By the time I finished my laps there was only about 15 minutes of training left. I finally walked into the gym to find him sitting on the mats crossed legged and reading. He was always doing that.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. God damn literally everyone could do that.

"Rose, your late" he stated

"Well you see guardian Belikov, I would have been on time but...a...uh, ninja came out of nowhere and told me to give him my stash of doughnuts or he would kill me, so I told him no and there was a totally epic battle going on and i kicked his ass. You would have been so proud of my awesomeness" I said while still trying to keep a strait face.

He raised his eyebrow again and gave me a 'Rose stop messing around' look.

"What?" I wined/complained to him

"Rose why are you late?" he asked me

"I already told you" I said to him

"Yes you gave me a very nice bedtime story, now why are you late?" He said

"I was thinking" I said while looking away

He stood up and walked over to me "thinking about what Roza" He asked. He was only about 6 inches away from me now.

I smiled at him "About u--" I started to say but a voice cut me off.

"Dimka, are you ready to go?" I heard a woman ask.

I turned around a saw a woman about Dimitri's age walking towards us. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. _Ozera, _I thought. But the only Ozera's left were Christian and his aunt Tasha. So...This must be Tasha, the one that ruined my moment with Dimitri. I was pissed but it just got worse. She ran over to Dimitri and put her arm around his waste and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with worry in his eyes but mine were too full of tears that refused to be shed.

"Roza..." He started but I cut him off

"No, its fine" I assured him "I just hope your happy, guardian Belikov" I hissed then walked out with tears stinging my eyes.

**Damn that Tasha**

**I really hate her**

**Yay I did Ud twice in one day.**

**I still need ideas and more Reviews Plz**

**~Mattisen**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters**

**I've been sick in bed all day so this is a longer chapter that was more thought out.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm doing with the story but I really hate happy la la stories**

**So there has to be more drama and I know you will all love this chapter as much as I do…especially the beginning (^.^)**

**DO NOT KILL ME WHEN YOU GET TO THE END PLZ**

**So here is the chapter**

_**Rose**_

I was walking down the hallway towards the dampher dorms. All I wanted to do was get to my dorm and let my sarrows take over. I wanted to feel better but nothing could ever do that. My heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, and they were scattered all over the ocean. There was no getting them back. There was nothing left to live for. Dimitri had moved on, and i was pissed and lonely at the same time. He had found someone else. Someone better.

_"but you told him to move on" _Shane's voice said in my head. (Remember Shane=conscience)

_"Yeah but I didn't think that he actually would" _I thought back. I almost growled at the thought.

"_Why shouldn't he move on, didn't you?" _He said, and I was able to have my mind back, without an annoying voice.

I stopped in mid step. I had indeed moved on. I moved on and that's what had started this whole thing and it wouldn't end as long as I am with Adrian. That's when i made up my mind. If I wanted Dimitri back, then I would have to end it with Adrian. _But do I really want Dimitri back? _I thought. _Should I forgive him? _No, I shouldn't. I had lost my memory and he kept the biggest part of my life secret.

_"But he did it for good reason" _Shane said

_"Damn it! Will you leave me alone?" _I almost yelled in my head

_"You know that he did it for a reason" _He said, ignoring my outburst

_"The reason doesn't matter" _I thought_ "He lied and kept one of the biggest parts of my life from me. Nothing makes up for that" _

_"But now you have lost him. He belongs to Tasha now" _Damn, why is he always right

"_Even if he is with Tasha, I still have something i need to do. I can't keep Adrian around if its just going to crush him in the end" _After I said that, there was silence. Shane had left.

I turned around and walked towards the Moroi dorms. If I dumped him, then I would be all alone, but the guilt would leave. Dimitri would still be with Tasha and I would just be alone.

I arrived at his door shortly after I made my decision. I knocked and waited a few seconds. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to break its way out of my chest. Finally I hear the lock click and he opened the door.

"Little Dampher, what are you doing here?" He asked with a curious expression

"I need to talk to you" I said while shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Sure, come in" He said and motioned me into his room

"So, what do you need to talk to me about" He said, but for some weird reason he had a knowing look in his eyes and the curious look on his face looked fake.

"I don't think that we're working out" I said in a rush

He just looked at me, as if he was seeing if I really did want to break up. Then out of nowhere he laughed. he fucking laughed at me.

"What" I hissed at him

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that you would figure that out sooner, but It took you a while" He stated while trying to hide a smile but failing miserably.

"What!" I yelled and growled at the same time

"You know how I'm a spirit user" He stated

"Yeah..."

"Well I can see auras, and yours around me is yellow which is friendship" He told me

"And why do you think I would break up with you. I could have just stayed with you for a while, how did you know I would dump you" I asked

He chuckled "Because I've seen your aura around Belikov. There are rays of pink and red for love mixed in with the black of hate. His mirrors yours except the hate is from you dating me." he explained

"And why didn't you just tell me" I asked

He just loved to fuck with me "Where would the fun be in that?" he asked with a smile

I yelled for no reason but to let out anger "God I hate you so much" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

There was no one in the halls because they were at lunch, but I was too pissed to eat. I started to walk towards the dampher dorms when i heard footsteps behind me. They were semi muffled steps so it was a guardian, but not a very good one at that. I didn't turn around and just kept walking. I was almost to my room when I heard a voice that I learned to hate even in the short time I had been here.

"Hathaway" He said

I turned around and put my guardian mask on. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood with my weight on one leg and the other bent. The way that girls instinctually know how to but guys fail at miserably.

"Guardian Alto" I greeted in a cold voice...God i hated Stan. Fromt he few memories that I have of him, there are a few things that I had learned. 1) Stans a douche 2) He loves to tourture the students and 3) He couldn't take me in a fight

"Miss Hathaway, why are you not in classes?" He said

I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look "I have amnesia and don't remember anything. The doctor said to skip classes for a week or so" I told him

"Miss Hathaway, why do you insist on keeping up this fake charade?" he asked me

"Fake charade?" I couldn't believe that he thinks I'm faking this.

He kept a straight face "of course its fake. You supposedly killed two Strigoi than after the fact you cant remember anything. I think that you didn't make the kills and now you're covering up for it."

Was he that arrogant? How could he think that? No one is that stupid.

Before I could stop my self, my fist was flying towards him and connected with his face. His nose was broken and was poring blood but I didn't care. I kneeled over him and punched him again while yelling "How dare you" over and over again. I faintly heard someone running down the hall but I ignored it. There was nothing but me, Stan, and the hatred that filled me. I was about to hit him again when someone grabbed my waste and pulled me off of him.

"You arrogant bastard! How could you think that?" I yelled. The person holding me spoke in a calming tone and I recognized the voice as Alberta's.

"Rose, honey, calm down. You need to calm down before something else happens" she told me, while still talking in a calm tone.

"I'm going to kill that ass hole if its the last thing I do!" I yelled. There was fear in Stan's eyes. _Oh yeah, you disserve to be scared _I thought.

Just then, Oh god can today get any worse, Dimitri ran around the corner and almost fell when he saw what was in front of him. Stan on the floor bleeding. Me yelling and being held back by Alberta. This must look really bad, but as always, my anger took over again.

"Stan, you stupid son of a bitch, I will kill you!" I kept yelling

That's when Dimitri figured out that darkness had me in its grasp. He ran over to me and told Alberta to give me to him. She was able to give me to him without getting hit to many times. After she ran over to Stan to see of he was okay. He was just starring at me.

Dimitri started pulling me towards my room but I yell "I hope you die your fucking son of a bitch" one more time before we were out of sight. I was fighting against him the whole way there but he was able to get me into my room and shut the door and lock us in.

"Sit down" He said in a cold voice

"Why the hell should I listen to you" I was still yelling but it was a little quieter now.

"Because Everything I have done was for your own good, so listen to me mow" He was yelling back at me now

Reluctantly i sat on my bed and glared at him "Now what" I growled

"Why were you attacking Guardian Alto?" He was still using that cold tone on me

"Cuz he pissed me of" I said then got up to go to the door. I needed to let the anger out somehow. But before I could get out the door he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him

"No. You aren't going anywhere until you calm down" He said

"Why the Fuck do you care!" I yelled at him. I was still fighting to get out of his grasp and not succeeding

When he spoke it was in a whisper "I have always cared about you Roza" He said. I kept fighting and he was starting to louse his grip on me. I was almost out of his grip when he kissed me. I tried to fight him but my attempts were futile. There was a current running through my body as deep as my bones and I stopped struggling. By body reacted without my minds consent and I started kissing him back. My hands instinctually lightly couched his back and slid my hand from the small of his back up to his hair and knotting my hands there. He shivered when I did that and only made me moan into his mouth. he pulled back when we were both out of breath, and I just looked at him for a few seconds with shock and hatred.

Then as always, hatred and anger won. I slapped him across the face and he stumbled back. When he did that I kicked him on the side of the head and he fell to the ground. I jumped on him and punched him in the stomach. He flipped us over and pinned me to the ground. I started screaming and struggled more. I heard the door open and saw Lissa. Why was she here? I can't control myself, and I may hurt her. I was able to get one leg free and kneed him in the stomach and flipped us over again. I was about to hit him when I heard Lissa speak.

"Rose don't" she said

I looked over at her then went back to Dimitri as my focus of attention and punched him in the stomach. For some reason I couldn't get myself to hit his face. I felt a hand on me then through the bond I felt spirit. I felt weightless for a few seconds then everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the blinding lights. I was in my bed but someone was shining a light in my eyes.

"What the hell" I said while hitting the hand that was shining the light at me.

"I think she's fine" I recognized the voice as the doctor

"Why are you here" I asked while looking around. I was in my room lying on the bed, so why would the doctor be here.

"You passed out and Guardian Belikov and princess Dragomir called and asked if i could check on you" she said then looked at her watch "Well its getting late, I better get back to the clinic" then she left

I looked around and saw Lissa and Dimitri standing there just looking at me. I noticed that he had a few bruises and smiled a little. I remembered Dimitri kissing me so I glared at him. That ass, he diserved every scratch and bruse that he got. When lookat lissa I smiled, while giving Lissa a questioning look. No one said anything, so I decided to speak. "Liss, what happened?" I asked her

She ran over to the bed and hugged me "Oh my god Rose, I'm so sorry" I gave her a questioning look and she explained "I was using spirit and forgot about the effects. Then I guess that You ran into Stan and he pissed you off again. What did he do to piss you off so badly?" She asked me

I took a breath to calm myself "He said that I was over reacting and needed to stop this 'fake charade'" I told her. There was a faint growl in the room that had come from Dimitri. I guess he doesn't like people being mean to me, well that's his problem.

"What how could he say that" Liss was angry now

"Stan's a douche, everyone knows that. I just got mad at him and a few other things then the darkness took over" I said glaring at Dimitri.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" she said. I heard the door shut and Dimitri was no longer in the room.

"Yeah me too. Hey, do you know why I passed out?" I asked her. I remember her touching me then blacking out.

She looked guilty "Well when I walked in I saw you on top of Dimitri and you were fighting him. I knew instantly what had happened and decided to try out a theory that I've had for a while now" she said.

"And that theory was..." I pushed her

"I healed you of the darkness" Was all she said

"And it worked?" i asked

"Yeah it did, but it also made you pass out for a while" she said

"Well thanks Liss" I said

"Would you mind telling me why you were attacking Dimitri?" she asked

I grimaced "Well, I was pissed and he took me to my room to calm me down. I was fighting and he ended up kissing me to calm me down" I told her.

"And you just hit him?"She asked

I looked away this time "uh...I kinda kissed him back until he pulled away, then I freaked and slapped him"

"Do you like him?" Liss asked

Just then realization hit me but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to be true but also didnt want to admit it. Instead of a long explination, I just looked in her eyes to speak.

"No, I don't like him" I stated then took a deep breath

"I love him"

**I know that's a really bad place to end it but I got stuck**

**I have no idea what to do next**

**I'm begging you for ideas**

**Cuz I have nothing and I'm sick in bed and need something to do**

**Review and ideas PLZ**

**(^.^)**

**~Mattisen**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

**No matter how much i may want to kill Tasha**

**So I'm going out of my way and am going to write a happy chapter, which is totally not like me**

**I'm the kind that writes so much drama that u want to kill yourself**

**But now i have to do a happy one...sigh**

**I'm also kinda loopy today so be nice...your understand later**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Do you like him?" Liss asked_

_Just then realization hit me but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to be true but also didn't want to admit it. Instead of a long explanation, I just looked in her eyes to speak._

_"No, I don't like him" I stated then took a deep breath_

_"I love him"_

_**Rose**_

The moment I said that my legs were moving. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that i had to find Dimitri. Every fiber of my being wanted him to be here. To be here with me. Not some skanky whore named Tasha. I stopped in my tracks. What if he didn't want me back?

_"Of course he will want you. He loves you doesn't he?" _Oh god Shane couldn't have come at a better time. I started running again and was light on my feet. It didn't even feel like I was running. I couldn't even feel my legs. The thing is, I didn't care if I couldn't feel them. All that was on my mind was Dimitri, my Russian God.

I went to his room but after a few knocks, discovered he wasn't there. Then I dawned on me that it was almost time for practice, so I went to the gym. I was looking through the window on the door and was extremely pissed. He was stretching with the whore. God I wanted to slap that smile off her face. Dimitri was mine and I was never going to share him with anyone, especially not her.

I left quickly so that I would. My body kept going towards the gym. I wanted-no-Needed to go in there and see what she was saying to him. I can imagine her conversation...

'Oh Dimka, how I love you. You are such a hot Russian god and I'm a whore so lets get out of here and have hot sex'

Ugh, now I am going to kill her if she says anything like that, which knowing her, she would But knowing me, if she laid one skinny ass Moroi finger on him, she is dead.

I found a high window that was open and luckily there was a water drain next to it. I climbed up with no trouble at all. Somehow, I doubt that this is my first time climbing up the sides of buildings. Oh I know I have. I got to the window and entered. I was at the top of the gym, where the beams were. I jumped on to one of the beams and was quick to catch my balance, so that I wouldn't plummet to my death. this was so not working out. I kept lousing my balance and i didn't want to die today. Also I could only hear murmurs of conversation, and I needed the whole talk.

I went out the same way I came in, then went back to the door. Slowly, trying not to make noise, I opened the door. I let the door close most of the way but didn't completely shut it, because it would make too much noise. I immediately went into a crouch so I would stalk in, and no one would hear the steps. I hurried to the bleachers and hid behind them. Through the steps in the bleachers I could see him and her, and I could hear.

"So, Dimka how's your mentoring going?" She asked. Wow this was an ironic time to start that subject.

"Their okay. She has a temper but is one of the best fighters I have ever met. There is so much promise in her, she just needs to act like an adult" he said. There was a far away look in his eyes mixed with admiration. oh my those eyes could entrance even the most deadly Strigoi.

"And your guardian duties?" she asked. Why was she asking all of these questions? Who was she to care about a guardian?

"Same as always" he said with a smile both seen and heard in his voice.

Then he looked at her "What's with the 20 questions?" he asked

She seemed to hesitate "Well...I wanted to ask you something" she said

"And..." he said with a raised eyebrow

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my guardian. Well guardian with benefits" she corrected. Oh she was so going to get it.

"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically

"Dimka, you could be my guardian and we could have children. A family. How may other guardians get an offer like this? I have loved you since the moment we met, and I know you love me too." she said. There was a crimson tint to my vision now, and i had to grab onto a pole so that I wouldn't run out there.

Dimitri looked away with a sad look "I'm sorry Tasha. I can not accept the offer. We have known each other so long but I don't love you, you're my best friend. Nothing more." he said

Tasha let out a small sob "Why?" she asked "Is there someone else?" She asked him. There was sorrow still mixed into every word she said, but now there was an anger flaring in each word too.

He seemed to hesitate before speaking "Yes there is actually" was all he said

"Who?" She asked, her anger leaking out now.

He looked at her "She's a dampher. That's all I'm going to tell you because I don't know what you would do to her." he said

Her face turned red "A dampher!" She yelled "I could give you a family and a good life, but you give me up for some soon to become blood whore"

He stepped closer and spoke in deadly calm "Do not ever say that, again"

She looked at him in shock, and then out of nowhere, she smiled. Then she looked at him in the eyes and spoke in a calm manner "But I know you love me. You have to love me, so kiss me" The last part came out a whisper. My anger flared. I knew that tone of voice. She was using compulsion on him. That whore was using compulsion on my man and trying to get him to kiss her.

* * *

Then out of nowhere a penguin came out. They both looked at it with a 'what the hell' expression. It ran up to Tasha and just looked at her. She kept staring at it. Then it pulled out a gun a shot her.

**Okay no, that did not really happen. Hey I warned you that I was loopy today. God, I wish she could die. She should die by penguin. LOL. Okay I'm starting the story back form before the line.**

* * *

I walked out from under the bleachers and started walking over to them. He was trying to fight the compulsion but she would just add more when he got out of her control. I stopped about three feet away from them and cleared my throat. She quickly glanced over to asses who it was then went back to Dimitri. She addressed me but not in a nice manor.

"What do you want blood whore" she growled at me. Oh this bitch was so going to get it. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face with as much strength as I could. I was hoping that her head would just turn to the side but what I got was so much better. She flew to the side and onto the floor. Dimitri immediately snapped out of it and his eyes focused on me instantly.

"What the hell did you do you stupid blood whore" Tasha yelled. Dimitri's eyes flared with anger.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He growled at her "You're the one with the problem here. I thought we were friends. How could you do that to me?" He was yelling but there was sorrow in his voice.

"Dimka, please don't be mad. I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best." she tried to cover for her mistake. Yeah, there was no coming back from a mistake like that.

"Don't even try Tasha" he said "You broke one of the only laws your people have to follow and you betrayed our friendship. If you can't even appreciate our friendship without controlling me, then I don't think we can even do that." he said

"Dimka, please--" He cut her off

"No. I will not forgive you for this Tasha. I suggest you leave. Now." He said. She looked like she was going to protest but shut her mouth and left the gym. He took a deep breath and walked over to me.

"Thank you Roza" He said. He gave me a sad smile then turned and started walking away, until I spoke.

"Well, I couldn't let her kiss the man I love" I said. He stopped walking instantly and gasped. When he turned around there was love and hope in his eyes.

"The man you love?" He questioned, trying not to get his hoped up.

I gave him my man eater smile and walked up to him so we were mere inches away "Of course" I moved forward ever so slightly, just enough to brush my chest against him. He shuddered slightly "You love me too, don't you?" I questioned, looking at him.

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waste and raised an eyebrow at me. I was too distracted to complain about the fact I couldn't do it "Oh Roza, you know I love you" He said

I reached up and pulled his head closer and our lips touched, but just a light brush. I whispered "I know, it's just nice to hear" Then kissed him with all the passion and anger that had built up in me.

It was fierce at first with all of our held back love then turned slow and sweet. Every nerve on my body was sensitized ten times more and I shuddered and pushed myself and my lips harder against him. He moaned at my fierceness and the kiss grew hungry and possessive. I licked his lip asking for permission and he happily complied. I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, earning a growl and a moan a the same time. It only made me want him ten times more. I was getting some little flashbacks of some special moments between us and that only made me want him more. He had loved me so much and I him, and he still loved me even when I didn't know him. All to soon he pulled away and nuzzled his mouth into my neck and gently nipped at my skin there. I tried to pull him back to my lips but got a gentle growl in return.

"Don't tempt me. I don't know how much control I have left. I didn't have much since I almost just took you right there" He said with a shaky voice

I leaned into his embrace and said the one thing that I could say to this amazing Russian god at the moment.

"I love you" I whispered

"And I love you Roza. Always." he promised then kissed my hair and held me against him tighter.

**Wow that took forever to write**

**I had to go back and redo stuff cuz I suck at romance stories**

**But I think I did good**

**And I need ideas **

**and reviews**

**But mainly ideas**

**(^.^)**

**~Mattisen**

**15 th review for the chapter gets a date with Dimitri**

**lol jk**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters**  
**But god do I want Dimitri**

**Yeah...sorry its taken me so long to Ud**  
**My brother is graduating high school**  
**Then I have test week**  
**School is like my own personal hell**  
**So I don't think this chapter will be very long**

**Here's the next chapter**  
**...I don't think there will be any penguins in this one *tear***  
**ps. I named the penguin Nanyamka**

There is going to be Russian spoken in this chapter and most likely throughout the story but the translation is in parentheses after the word.

_**Rose**_

The past few weeks have gone buy in a calm way. I got my marks for the kills about a week ago and was able to take off the bandage. I started classes again and they seem to be fairly easy, but I never feel like doing the work. Stan learned to never start a fight with me again. On the up side, most of my memories have come back. I can remember almost everyone and recall almost any memory that I want. I'm happy because now I know that Dimitri does really love me. He loved me so much that he didn't give up even when I rejected him in every way. I'm just lucky enough to find my soul mate so early in my live and that he loves me.

Besides that my live has gone back to normal. Well, as normal as I remember it was. I was passing all of my classes and fighting well. I was top of my gym class and kicking all the guys' asses.

Trainings were going good to. Dimitri was true to me and faithful. We would steel kisses pretty often and whenever one of us pins the other, there is an attraction that goes beyond anything known to man or even the gods. The whole world zones out and all we see is the other straddling us that the burning hot electric current zapping through us. But, him being the 'I'm such a good guy and follow all the rules' kind of person, it never goes anywhere.

He also decided that I was ready to learn Russian. He has been teaching me since I told him how I felt. He says that I'm picking up on it very fast but to me it's just a really easy language to learn. He has been trying to be safe and make sure that nothing happens to me, or that our 'relationship' wont be compromised.

I woke up and looked at my clock. Shit. 4:30 I'm supposed to be at practice right now. Shit! I took the quickest shower ever and put on training clothes. While I was doing my hair I noticed a letter on my dresser. I read over it and gasped. _What am I going to do? _I decided to ignore it until the time came. I left the room and started to run down to the gym then realized that if I was already late, then why hurry. So I just walked to the gym calmly and quietly. When I got there I found Dimitri sitting and reading a book_. I am so screwed when he sees me_. I thought. I walked in the door and he looked up at me. There was a disapproving look in his eyes_. Oh yeah. I'm screwed_. I quickly locked the door before walking towards the middle of the gym.

I stopped a few feet away and he stood up. He looked at me in the eyes. I was immediately mesmerized by them. They were like a piece of my own personal heaven that I couldn't escape.

"Rose" He said. There was disapproval in his voice. Oh yeah, _I'm screwed_, I thought. I needed an idea to get out of this trouble. There had to be a way to distract him-Yes! I had a plan.

I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waste. He stiffened momentarily then placed a small, innocent kiss on my lips before quickly letting go of me. I stretched up on my toes and whispered huskily in his ear.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Are you going to punish me?" I asked while slightly breathing on him. He shivered and I knew I was off the hook. But I was on a new one.

"Not now Roza. Someone could walk in, and that would end in all hell breaking loose" His voice was weak and I knew he didn't want to stop. It almost hurt him to say no to me.

I just laughed a little and stepped back. I looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him my man eater smile

«Именно поэтому я запер дверь " (That's why I locked the door) I said In perfect Russian. He loved it when I spoke Russian to him. It turned him on. His eyes widened with lust for only a moment before going back to normal.

"Someone could be listening" He argued quietly.

«Именно поэтому я выступаю в России, любовника. Бог ты немой иногда. Но до сих пор невероятно секси" (That's why I'm speaking in Russian, lover. God you are dumb sometimes. But still incredibly sexy) I said to him. He smiled slightly.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and said in a husky Russian accented voice "Знаете ли вы, что вы мне Роза" (Do you know what you do to me Roza?) He asks

"Конечно, почему вы думаете, я запер дверь в первую очередь" (Of course, why do you think I locked the door in the first place) I said with a smile

He leaned his head down and our lips met. I was instantly caught up in the moment as the electrical current passed through my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I took his hair out of the ponytail and weaved my hand into his hair. Oh how I love his hair. I deepened the kiss and then felt the wall against my back. Wasn't I, like, ten feet away from the wall when we started kissing? I thought. But, then I god distracted for obvious reasons. He pushed me hard against the wall while still kissing me deeply.

I slightly jumped up so that I could wrap my legs around him. I was hanging on Dimitri and being pushed up against a wall so hard that it should have hurt but it just turned me on more. I ground my hips against his creating friction that made him moan into my mouth before moving his lips to my neck.

"Roza" He growled lustfully at me

"Да любовника?"(Yes lover?) I asked

"Не сейчас. Не нажимаем меня, я не хочу делать все, что любой из нас будет сожалеть Не сейчас. Не нажимаем меня, я не хочу делать все, что любой из нас будет сожалеть" (Not now. Don't push me, I don't want to do anything either of us would regret) He said

I sighed and climbed off of him but he didn't move. He kept me in between him and the wall. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. We kept in innocent and sweet. Then there was a knock on the gym door. We backed up quickly and started walking to the door to se who it was. I quietly stalked Dimitri before tackling him to the ground. I punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. He couldn't speak because he had the breath knocked out of him but his eyes said it all. There was confusion and betrayal in them. I quickly bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

**Oh, why did she hit him  
What is going on  
I am so confused**

**What about the letter she got that morning?**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't Ud in a long time then give you such a short chapter in return but i have a legit excuse**

**I had a longer chapter written  
But It god deleted somehow  
So I had to redo it and I'm also working on another sorry I'm starting  
So I'm tired as hell**

**If you have anything you want in the story then review and tell me  
I love your ideas and always use them  
Review!**

**No new chapter untill i reach 130 reviews**

~Mattisen


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters  
But I act exactly like Rose**

**I really have no idea where I'm going with this story so...idk  
Hopefully you guys will like it  
I'm also working on a one shot called Unknown Feelings**

**Any who here is the next chapter**

**PS. I want to kill Tasha just like all of you want me to do, but if I do then Dimitri would get all depressed and stuff, and who wants our Russian god to be depressed?**

**And darn you Dimka's chick for figuring out my plan for why she hit Dimitri  
And I'm also sorry Lissa hasn't been in it for a while so I'll try to bring her into this chapter**

_**Rose**_

_Then there was a knock on the gym door. We backed up quickly and started walking to the door to se who it was. I quietly stalked Dimitri before tackling him to the ground. I punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. He couldn't speak because he had the breath knocked out of him but his eyes said it all. There was confusion and betrayal in them. I quickly bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.  
_

_"I'm sorry" I whispered_

The look in his eyes made me want to cry. There was so much hurt. I turned away and ran to the door. I unlocked it and swung it open quickly and was surprised to see who it was. I was instantly pulled into a hug.

* * *

"What the hell" I yelled and pushed the person away from me

There were three things going through my mind right now.

1) Who the hell would hug Rose Hathaway?  
I mean it's not like I'm a good person

2) Why would they risk their life?  
Because I was going to kill them

3) Why the fuck was a penguin the one hugging me?  
I don't even have a comment for that last question

The penguin, Nanyamka I named it, gave me a sad look of rejection and i instantly felt bad. Then penguin killed Tasha and I love it. So...I gave it a big hug in return and it wasn't sad anymore

**Okay, once again you have your penguin. No none of the things mentioned did happen. No Tasha is not really dead, but I really want her to be. And no, there is no real penguin at the door.  
Continuing story from when she opens door...**

* * *

"Mom?" I said. Yes it was the famous Janine Hathaway and she was hugging someone. Wow, is the world ending. Why the hell would she be here? Not that I don't love her. Well I guess I don't but since Spokane I have gained a new respect for her.

"Rosemarie I missed you" **(AN: I forgot to say that her mom went back to her guardian duties after Spokane...sry)**

She looked behind me and laughed. Yes, my plan was working "I see she took you down Guardian Belikov" she said. I jogged over to him and helped him up.

"Ладно я понимаю, почему у вас ударить меня, но почему так трудно? " (Okay, I understand why you had to hit me but why so hard?)He asked and I smiled at him

"Где бы весело если я ячмене ударил вас, любовника?" (Where would the fun be if I barley hit you, lover?)I replied earning a laugh from him. I was smiling but I heard a gasp come from my mother.

"Rose, are you speaking Russian?" she asked. She looked completely shocked. I remember when I was young Alberta had tried to teach me Spanish because my mother had asked her to. And I failed utterly.

"Uh...Yes?" I said but it came out as a question.

She looked at Dimitri "Did you teacher her to speak Russian?" she asked. God what was with all of these annoying questions?

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway. It's part of her training. The princess has wanted to visit Russia after they graduate and I thought it best to teach Rosemarie the language" Wow. That was a random but actually acceptable lie. Wait did he just call me Rosemarie.

"Are you sure she is actually learning and not finding some way to cheat. She does tend to do that a lot" My mother said.

I mumbled quietly "Ого мама, спасибо за поддержку" (Wow mom, thanks for the support) and heard Dimitri chuckle beside me. Instead of laughing which would be out of character for both of us, I glared him down.

"I'm sure she is learning Guardian Hathaway. You can ask her how to say anything and she will tell you" He said. I instantly had a plan that I wouldn't get caught in but Dimitri would kick my ass.

"Rose how do you say hello" My mother asked. Time to have fun.

"Пошел на хуй"(Fuck you) I said. Dimitri looked at me with shock, but my mother looked at him to see if my answer was correct.

"Uh, yes good job Rose" He said "Ведут себя или мне придется наказывать вас в данный момент, мы получаем из здесь" (Behave or I will have to punish you the moment we get out of here) I smiled at that. He just made my game so much funnier.

"Rose how do you say...um...Thank you for helping me?" she asked. Wow she was going into situations as if I was a guardian. But I wasn't about to ruin my game.

"Я буду рассчитываем на позже, любовника" (I will be looking forward to later then, lover) Dimitri started coughing and mumbles a 'sorry' before giving me a disproving look.

"Okay one more...give directions on how to get to the school from a normal airport" she said. Wow she thinks I wouldn't know that. I hat to think about what I was going to say. Directions gave me a lot of things I was able to say. I smiled.

"Вы так пьяный когда мы одиноки. Я собираюсь пыток, вам столько удовольствия, что вы будете пожелать смерти. Я собираюсь пыток до тех пор, пока вы попрошайничеству мне, чтобы остановить, но я не буду я сделаю вам страдают" (You are so screwed when we are alone. I'm going to torture you with so much pleasure that you are going to wish for death. I'm going to torture until you beg me to stop, but I won't I'll make you suffer) I saw him close his eyes and a small shiver ran through his body. I'm awesome I thought to myself.

He coughed to clear his thought before saying "Um, very good Rose but you said one part wrong. It's supposed to be 'Не искушать меня. Ваша мать, находится в комнате, и я не думаю мне вы чертовски права здесь будет радовать ей. Но вы, будут наказаны за выступления мне, как это. И он ушибет'"(Don't tempt me. Your mother is in the room and I don't think me fucking you right here would please her. But you will be punished for speaking to me like that. And it will hurt) His accent made everything he said ten times hotter. You know what, I don't care. He could fuck me in front of my mom. I wanted him so bad right now that I wouldn't eve care. My thoughts were distracted with my mother disrupting them

"Well It seems like you are doing very well in all your classes and now I find out that Guardian Belikov has taught you another language" He hugged me and my eyes widened "I really proud of you rose" she whispered to me while STILL hugging me.

She finally let go and turned around and walked out the door. I walked with her and when she was out the door I locked it again. Almost as soon as I locked it I heard a growl and I was pushed against a wall. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. I thought back to the note I had gotten that morning and I kissed him harder. I kissed him with all I had in me. All I wanted was him. All I saw was him. I deepened the kiss but he pulled away.

"No" He said. I looked at him.

"Why not? I want you. I want you now" I growled at him.

"Not here. Got to your dorm, I'll tell Alberta you have a headache from training so you can miss classes" He said then walked away.

I turned around and started to walk to my room. The halls were empty so I looked at the time. Class had started tem minutes ago. I didn't know me and Dimitri had spent that much time in the gym. I got to my room and sat on the bed. There really was nothing to do in here. We weren't aloud to have TV or phones so that just makes life boring. But being me, I had a phone. Lissa and I bought them one time when we were at the mall. Almost on cue I got a text. (_Italic_=Rose, **Bold**=Lissa)

**Rose where are you?**

I sighed. She would know that I wasn't in class and get worried *said sarcastically*

_I'm fine Liss, calm down. Dimitri is letting me ditch today. I just got finished with training and...other things *wink wink*_

**Rose, you bad girl. So what happened? Spill!**

_Nothing much, the usual make out session but my mom disrupted us. It was really aquard, but luckily she didn't see anything._

**OMG Janine is here. What happened?**

_Nothing much. She said she was proud of me and we all just started talking. But Dimitri and I had a small conversation in Russian. She was surprised that I actually learned it. Remember the Spanish lessons?_

**Yeah. You learned every curse word in the dictionary but refused to learn anything else.  
**

_Lol, yeah fun times. So she didn't believe that I had learned it and asked me to say a bunch of things. And while she was telling me to say things like "thanks for the help" I was telling Dimitri some...dirty things_

**Wow, you would to that**

_Aw you know me so well_

**Of course...K I almost got caught with my phone. I've gatta go**

_K Liss, I'll talk to you L8ter_

**Bye Rose**

I felt bad for saying goodbye but she did have class. I had only been in here for a few minutes and was already bored out of my mind. I remembered about the note I had gotten this morning. My breathing sped and I got nervous. And I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was scared. I got up and got the note off of the desk and sat down on my bed reading it again.

_Rosemarie,_

_My friend failed to collect you the last time that I sent him but I intend to get you in the end. If you want the princess and your dear Russian Lover to stay safe then you will not fight. We will be coming for you very soon and if you want them to stay safe then you will come willingly._

_Make your choice; your time is running out_

_-V_

Could "V" be Victor Davoshkov? Either way someone was coming for me. They were going to hurt Liss and Dimitri if I didn't go willingly. I was scared out of my mind. The door suddenly opened and I tried to hide the note under the blankets. There in the doorway was my Russian Lover. He stepped inside and shut the door, locking it from anyone that threatened to enter. Then He looked at me with a disapproving look.

"What are you hiding from me Roza?" He asked with a sad voice

"What do you mean?" I asked. I gave him my sweetest voice and an innocent smile.

"You have been hiding something from me all day and when I walked in you hid something in your bed. You have three seconds to tell me or I will search your bed. If I find something then you are going to be in a shit load of trouble" He said

"I'm not hiding anything from you Dimitri. Don't you trust me?" I asked

"I trust you with all my heart but there is something seriously wrong. You have been acting about he same but a little different. There's a pain in your eyes that makes me feel like I'm helpless and can't do anything to help you" he explained to me. I didn't know I was making him feel like this.  
"Its nothing" I insisted

"Tell me or so god help me I will walk over there and get whatever it is you hid from me when I came in" He said. He knew there was something wrong. He was not asking me to give it to him; he was telling me to give it to him. I had no choice in the matter. But I couldn't bring him into this.

"No" I said. I put all my Rose Hathaway desperation into that word. I made it clear that I wasn't going to tell him no matter what he says or does.

He walked over to the bed and reached for the sheets. I pushed him away from me and kicked his arm away from the blanket. He grabbed my leg and pulled me off the bed. I did a side kick and knocked his feet out from under him. Once he was on the ground I went over and straddled him, holding him to the floor. But, damn him, he was bigger and stronger and flipped us over effectively pinning me to the floor. He stood up to get the letter and I was too tired to stop him.

He lifted up the covers and saw the small note. He grabbed it and started reading, and I could literally feel the anger and fury radiating from him. He turned to me and I could see worry, anger, and possessiveness in his eyes.

_Yep, I knew it even in the morning...I AM SO SCREWED!_

**Wow...**

**What's he gana say to her?  
Who is "V"?  
Why am I asking you these questions?  
Okay you all know the answer to the second question already**

**So...Who liked the letter  
How many of you forgot about that chapter when they tried to turn her? Cuz I actually just remembered at the beginning of this chapter and decided to play the plot**

**so...any ideas?  
Want anything to happen?  
Want me to make you into an evil strigoi?  
****If so then I'll do that in a few chapters**

**dk I just need ideas**

**Listen! Get me 140 reviews and I will UD**

**I wont UD untill I get to 140 so give me ideas or just review**

**(^_^)**

**~Mattisen**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own vampire academy  
But god I want dimitri**

**Yay thanks for the reviews and ideas  
And thank you for all that took the poll...I closed it because the vote is unanimous  
The scene will be in the next chapter...there is too much to do this chappy  
Okay I have some notes for some of you..**

**dimkaroza-  
**I'm happy that I can make you laugh in my story...I just like drama and humor

**TheBadassRoza-  
**I may use that idea later so keep reading

**mases girl-  
**Okay I promise the next strigoi will be named Scarlet for you but idk how long its gana be for another strigoi to come in the story

**To most other readers-  
**Yay! Thank you all so much for reading and loving my story. Im happy that you all like the penguin, thats one of my favorite parts to write. And thank you for the ideas and reviews...they make my day and make me smile. (^_^)

**~Mattisen  
**

**Okay back to the story**

_**Rose**_

_"Tell me or so god help me I will walk over there and get whatever it is you hid from me when I came in" He said. He knew there was something wrong. He was not asking me to give it to him; he was telling me to give it to him. I had no choice in the matter. But I couldn't bring him into this.  
"No" I said. I put all my Rose Hathaway desperation into that word. I made it clear that I wasn't going to tell him no matter what he says or does._

_He walked over to the bed and reached for the sheets. I pushed him away from me and kicked his arm away from the blanket. He grabbed my leg and pulled me off the bed. I did a side kick and knocked his feet out from under him. Once he was on the ground I went over and straddled him, holding him to the floor. But, damn him, he was bigger and stronger and flipped us over effectively pinning me to the floor. He stood up to get the letter and I was too tired to stop him._

_He lifted up the covers and saw the small note. He grabbed it and started reading, and I could literally feel the anger and fury radiating from him. He turned to me and I could see worry, anger, and possessiveness in his eyes._

_Yep, I knew it even in the morning...I AM SO SCREWED!_

When He spoke it was in a faint whisper of pain "Roza" There was so much pain in such a small word that used to make me excited and happy. Now it just made me want to cry.

"Roza why didn't you tell me? What were you going to do? Just keep this from me and then disappear so that everyone would stay safe?" I was on the brink of tears. My through closed up and my eyes stung with hot tears that I refused to let fall. When I spoke it was in a faint whisper.

"I cant let anything happen to you" I said. He walked up to me and cradled my face in his hands. He looked at me directly in the eyes. I couldn't look away. It felt if Dimitri was the universe and his eyes were the center of it. When he finally spoke his accent was thick with emotion.

Sex is undescribable, and sex with Dimetri...Damn thats gatta be the best thing in the world. He was fierce and dominate, much like our practices. But he would also let me take controle once in a while. I never even felt an ounce of doubt at the fact that I love this man. He was the love of my life. He was all mine.

"I love you Roza" He said. I looked up at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said and laid my head back on his chest. My eyes were starting to close and i was struggling to keep them open. I remembered that It was Saturday tomorrow.

"Dimitri, can we cancel training tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure Roza. You're also going to hurt a lot tomorrow so be prepared, love" He said to me and I groaned

"Ugh. I'm going to have to talk to Lissa tomorrow" I said to him

"Why?" He asked me

"Because there is worry running through the bond and she was the one calling me while we were..." I let it trail off because he knew what I was talking about.

"Go to sleep now my Roza. My heart has and always will belong to you, my love" He said, before I drifted off into the bliss of sleep lying next to the man I loved.

I tried to fight it but sleep enveloped me. I drempt of Dimitri that whole night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the bed. My heart instantly sank but I saw a note on the pillow where my love should have been when I awoke. I picked it up and read it and my mood just got that much better.

_Roza,_

_I'm so very sorry that I couldn't have been there when you woke up. I had to leave before anyone would wake up and wonder why your mentor was leaving your room, because that wouldn't be verry good. The last thing we need is more drama but I hope you can forgive me for leaving you to awake alone. Last night was literally the best night of my life and I shall treasure the memory with me forever. I will be back in a few hours so stay safe._

_You have my hart, so treasure it  
Till me meet again, my love_

_~D_

My heart soared. He really did love me. A part of me was always scared that he was just using me until he got what he wanted. But now I know he really loves me. I got up to take a shower and gasped before falling to the ground clutching my stomach. God damn it! I hurt so fucking bad. Why did I have to do it with such a big man my first time. Shit!

Eventually I was able to make myself walk to the bathroom and get into a warm bath without too much pain. The hot water was relaxing and helped salve the pain. I really didn't expect it to hurt this bad!

When I finished my bath I put on dark blue skinny genes that fit me...snugly. I put on a very low cut black spaghetti strap shirt with black sequencing beads on it. Then I put on my four inch black boots that stopped just under my knees. I left my hair straight and down draped around my face. Yeah, I thought, I look hot. I heard my ringtone, Kesha-Take it off. I walked over to my phone wincing slightly at the pain before answering, but I already knew who it was.

"What do you want Liss?" I asked

"What do I want? I want to know what you were doing last night and why you didn't answer my call." She told me. Shit...think of something to say.

"I was just about to go to your dorm and talk to you" I told her. Not a complete lie. Yes I was eventually going to end up going to her dorm, but I just want planning on going now.

"Oh no you don't girlie. I'm walking down the hall right now. I'll be at your door in a sec" then she hung up. Shit! I looked around the room. The bed was a mess and I still had my clothes lying everywhere. Jumping up, I ignored the pain, and quickly made the bed look a little less messy but still pretty messed up so it looked as if I just sleep in it. The I got my clothes and put them in the hamper just in time because she walked in. Why did I decide to give her a key to my room. Not a good idea. I walked over to my desk and sat down finally letting the pain get to me as I let out a small groan. Note to self, no physical activity after sex. You will hurt.

Liss looked at me in the eyes before looking around the room the looked at me with narrow eyes. Oh god she couldn't have figured out what I did last night.

"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway, who was here with you last night?" she asked in a calm voice. I don't know who I'm more scared of. Her or my mother. Both are pretty damn scary sometimes.

I looked away from her and at the floor. Wow my shoes were so interesting! I'm just going to stare at them because they are so cool, not so that I didn't have to look at Liss.

"Don't you dare look away from me! Who was here last night?" I could here the unspoken 'or else'.

I kept looking down before whispering "Dimitri" She gasped and I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you guys..." she left the question hand

I nodded "Yes" I said and was cut off by Liss squealing. I looked at her as if she had completely lost it and she yelled at me.

"You had sex with a twenty for year old man!" she yelled but she wasn't mad. I could feel the happiness radiating through the bond. She was happy for me and Dimitri both being happy.

"Jealous?" I questioned and she glared

"No I am not jealous I have Christian" she said

"Oh yeah. Your midnight meeting in the church" I said and her eyes widened

"How do you know about that" She asked wide eyed and I smiled evilly

"You drag me into your head. It takes hell to get out. And FYI, Dimitri is a hell of a lot better than pyro" I said smirking at her.

"But-" She was cut off my a knock on the door. I went over and opened it and a smile spread across my face at the sight of the person standing before me.

"Roza" He whispered and gently brushed his fingers down the side of my face. I really loved this man. I heard Liss clear her thought behind me. I chuckled.

"Come on in. I think Liss wants to talk to you" I said and he smiled before walking in. He sat down on the bed and I want over and lied down with my head in his lap. He started brushing my hair whispering a song his mother used to sing to him in Russian.

"What would you like to talk about princess" He said

She squealed again "I wana talk about how you and I are practically related now. And that if you ever hurt her I will find a way to kill you" she said in a deadly voice. I realized she had been reading our auras and that uses a lot of her magic since she wasn't very good at it yet, and the darkness was getting to her. It wasn't a lot of darkness but it was more than she was used to. I looked at her, my head still on Dimitri's lap.

"Liss calm down. It's the darkness, you were using too much magic reading our auras" I told her. She started to shake and I knew she couldn't get rid of it. She looked at me

"Rose, take it. It's uncomfortable" She said. I took a deep breath and felt the darkness make its way through the bond and into me. My body tensed and I sucked in a breath. I had to try and calm down or this wouldn't go away. It wasn't a lot of darkness but it would still be hard to send away. Dimitri started brushing my hair again and I looked up at him. I was shaking and he looked worried but he knew I could get rid of this, it just took time. He kept brushing my hair and whispered to me.

"Вы нормально Роза, ничто не может повредить вам. Просто отправьте его прочь, любовь. Вы сильный, вы можете сделать это легко" (You're okay Roza, I'm here, nothing can hurt you. Just send it away, love. You're strong, you can do this easily) He said to me and I slowly felt the darkness receding and the shaking stop.

" Я не являюсь владельцем вампир Академии " (Thank you Dimitri)I whispered and sat up to give him a sweet kiss. He kissed me back and we both struggled to keep it sweet and short. After only a few seconds I pulled away and sat up, turned towards Lissa but leaned against Dimitri's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I just leaned back more.

"That was so cute!" Liss exclaimed "And I'm sorry Rose" Liss whispered

"It's okay Liss. Nothing happened its fine" I told her reassuringly

Her phone started to vibrate and she looked at the text. I quickly went into her head and read it.

_Come meet me at the church_

_~Christian_

I slipped out of her head and smirked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I've uh...I have to go do something" She said and got up. Before she was out of earshot I called to her.

"Yeah I know what your going to go 'do'" I put extra emphasis on the last word and she blushed before running out the door and slamming it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri whispered in my ear while pulling me tighter against him. I shivered involuntarily.

"Christian and her are meeting in their 'special place'" I said to him and he smiled. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I have to go do my shifts but ill be back later to see you again" He said and kissed me sweetly but there was also passion in the kiss.

_My life actually isn't as fucked up as I thought it was._

**So there you go  
I miss my penguin  
Maybe hell come in next chapter...Idk**

**Once again the results of the poll you took will be in the next chapter  
Review and I love ideas!**

**Okay...170 reviews before I update  
Thats only 20 more reviews I know you can do that easy**

**~Mattisen**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Vampire Academy or Dimitri :(**

**Okay I'm writing this at 7am in New Mexico Cuz the reviews made it seem like you wanted a new chapter immedialty so here you go**

**Okay if some of you dont like me saying 'had sex' instead of 'made love' in the story then too bad. Idk why but it pisses me off when there is a dramatic moment and there all like 'me and this person made love' its seems so much easier to say 'i had sex with this person' so yeah thats what im going to say.**

**And thank you to all the readers that give me a reason to open my laptop every morning.**

**Oh and something random cuz i have. like, forever to write...I just love it when you get a review from someone who rites a story that you have read...It makes you seem so epic**

**Okay fine, no more distractions**

**Ps. Sry im random...**

**Dont you all hate it when you type kiss instead of kill...I do it all the time**

**I ruins a dramatic moment it all like 'I'm going to kiss him'**

**Instead of 'I'm going to kill him'**

**Okay sorry, randomness over**

_**Roza**_

I woke up groggy as always and reached for my allarm. Damn! The guardians put it too far away from the bed so I couldn't break it anymore. I groned and got up. It has been two days since I slept with Dimitri and most of the pain has gone away but it's still painfull sometimes.

I took a quick shower and put on a black sportsbra and black mini shorts. then I grabbed my red training gloves and put on my red convers. Wow that really looked cool. I ran down to the gym and saw Dimitri sitting on the matts reading. I closed the door and walked over to him carefully so that he couldn't hear me. I ran up and took the book away and heard a little gasp from him since he was just sitting there reading one moment and the next, I was standing in front of him with his book.

"Wat ya doin' Comrade?" I asked playfully while going over and sittting on his lap. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Well, Roza, I was reading untill you decided to grace me with your presance" He said with a slight smile. I faked a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! What is this world coming to, Dimitri Belikov just made a joke. Someone call the poliece" I said in fake shock. He smiled back at me.

"Well I could say the same for you" He said. I slightly tilted my head to the right in confusion.

"What do you mean Comrade?" I asked innocently. In truth, I really had no clue what I did, but its funner to act like I did.

He hugged me closer to his chest "You do realize that you are here twenty minutes early" He said. I gasped for real this grumbled 'damn guardians, never let anyone sleep' and tried to get up.

"Well if I'm this early then Im going back to bed" I told him and started to get up off his lap but he just pulled me back and held me to him tightly. I relaxed into him and thought about how much I loved this man.

"You arn't going anywhere Roza" He said to me.

"Well if you're holding me here for the rest of my life then what am I going to do for fun?" I aske him innocently while giving him my best puppy eyes,

"Well I can think of a few things" He said against the back of my neck, his voice husky and thick with his accent.

I looked up at him and leaned up as he gently pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together as if they were made to be together. Most of our kisses were fierce and passionet but this one was sweet and carring. It was so sweet. Untill I heard her.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Someon yelled

I turned around to see who it was. Shit! Standing there was my mother. The deadly Janine Hathaway. Me and Dimitri jumped up and stood a few feet away from eachother.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" I franticly asked.

"You didnt answer the question" she said. she walked up to me and even though I was taller, I was scared as hell. "What. Is. Going. On" she said in a deadly calm.

I looked down so I wouldnt have to look her in the eyes. "I love him mom" I whispered.

"And did it ever occure to you that he was just using you?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was serious. Pissed of but completly serious in her accusation.

"No. He wouldn't" I said with determination. I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. The deadly Janine Hathaway just found out that he was dating her daughter and he was worried about me? Does he value his life at all?

"Guardian Belikov, why are you with my daughter" She asked in a deadly voice. She glared him down but he kept a straight face and answered in a calm, confident voice.

"Because I love her" He said. Only four words yet made me feel so great. He just told my mother that the reason he was with me was because he loved me. *faint* Im so touched.

"Have you two done anything" she said. It was obvious what she ment. This was her version of saying 'did you have sex with my daughter'.

In reply we both looked at eachother then looked down. I heard a low growl come from her before she jumped at Dimitri. I didnt think. All I knew was that my mom was currently atacking the man I was in love with. I jumped in between them and kicked my mother out of the way. She got up and punched me on the cheak. Shit, that was going to bruise. While I was distracted by her hitting me she kicked kme on the head and I was furious. I hit her in the stumach and she stumbled. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her there. She gave Dimitri a look of pure hate.

"God damn it Belikov, I'm going to kill you" she growled at him. I pushed her hands to the ground harder causing her to wince in pain.

"You will not touch him" I growled back. I felt myself losing controle and giving into the darkness. As if he could sense it, Dimitri was right next to me pulling me off of my mother. I fought him, trying to stay where I was. She threatined Dimitri. She had to die.

"Roza. Stop it!" He said in a fierce and hard tone. My whole being, darkness and all, wouldnt even dare disobay him. He sounded so deadly. With a low preditorial growl i let him pull me away, but never losing eye contact with my mother. When we were about five feet away he sat me on the ground and crouched down next to me. You could almost feel the worry as if it was rolling off him in waves. I was still looking at my mom, trying to not attack her. My nails were clawing into the training training mats.

"Roza, calm down" He told me. He put his hand to my cheak and I subcontiously leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Slowly I was able to feel the darkness fade. I had no idea where this amount of darkness had come from. I didn't think that Lissa was using spirit. It took a while to get rid of this amount of darkness and afterwords I was feelind dizzy. I tried to stant up but stumbled int he process. Dimtiri caught me before I hit the ground. He went to the ground, kind of like those romantic movies where the girl faints and he catches the damsil in distress. I felt like thw world was spinning and I was slowly falling into the black abyss of unconciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a dark room. It was completley quiet, and i couldn't see anything.

"Dimitri?" I yelled. I heard a small movement in the corner.

"Mom?" I asked. The figure just moved a little.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. The figure started walking across the room. It stopped only a few feet away from me but was still standing by the wall.

"Show yourself" I yelled at it. I saw an arm move back and touch the wall. With a small flick of its wrist it turned on a light. I was able to see everything.

"Oh no" I whispered. On one side of the room was Tashas body. She was lying there, eyes wide open. And there standing in front of me was the penguin. He had killed tasha again. It smiled at me. It seemed to be happy with its work on Tasha. I reached out and pet him. It nuzzled into me a little.

God I love this penguin

**Yay! more penguin randomness!**

**Okay back to the story

* * *

**

Whan I woke up I could barley open my eyes. The room was so bright. After a few seconds I was able to fully open my eyes and found I was int he clinic again. I couldn't hold back the grone that made its way out of my mouth. I flexed and stretched my muscles. I was going to run my hand through my hair but discovered that someone was holding it. I looked down to find Dimitri sitting in his usual chair with his arms crossed and head leaning on them. His head was turned towards me and he looked so piecefull in his sleep. + One of his hands enveloped mine as he slept. I gently squesed his hand and he groned a little and squesed mine in return without waking up. He is usually a light sleeper but he must have been awake all night and have been really tired.

I slwoly slipped my hand out of his and his hand imidiatly grabbed the sheets looking for my hand but still didnt wake up. His breathing sped and his eyebrows scrunched together. I could see sweat start to form on his skin as his breathing sped even more. He was having a nightmare. I heard him groan as if from pain and I felt bad. I brushed the hair out of his face and put my hand to it. I cradled his face in my calm and started to brush his cheak like he had done to me so often.

He started to moan as he started waking up. His hand came up and enveloped mine as his eyes opened. He looked at me with so much love I felt as if I was going to wake up from a dream.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while brushing his cheak with my hand while he still held my other.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fine. How are you still alive after my mother found out?" I asked him. He gave me a sad look.

"Well after you passed out she tried to take you from me to go to the clinic. I refused to let her take you and brought you here myself. You have a concussion and a pretty crazy bruise on your cheak" He said while stroking my cheak "While you were speaking she asked me about our relationship, told me if I hurt you she would kill me, just the usual stuff" he shruged

"So she's okay with us?" I asked. I was in complete shock. She would let us be together, and wouldn't kill him.

He smiled at me "Suprisingly, yeah she is" He said

"Okay then" I said and grabbed his shirt, pulling him onto the bed to lie next to me. He complied and lied down on the bed and I straddled him. I had gone way too long without kissing him and I needed him like a drug. I needed my next fix. I leaned down and gave him quick and desperite kisses that he was more that willing to return. I felt his hands grab onto my waist as I started grinding into him. He placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and then trailed his tounge up to my ear, right over the sensative spot behind it. I moned and grinded into him more. He nipped my earlobe with his teath,

"Not here" he whispered. I groned.

"Can we at least make out like the two horny teenagers that we feel like?" I said with a teasing glint in my eyes. In return he growled and pulled me closer for a passionite kiss. But it didnt last long since the room door opened.

"Guardian Belikov, just because I gave you permission to be with my daughter does not give you a free card to do whatever you want with her" my mother growled.

"In my defence Ms. Hathaway, She is the one that started it" He siad jokingly. I gently hit him on the head and he laughed. I placed a small loving kiss on his lips before getting off of him to sit ont he side of the bed.

"Okay, even though this conversation is just so much fun, Im out of here" I said while standing up. Dimitri didn't let them put me in one of the hospital gowns so I started walking to the door.

"Rose, sit back down before you hur yourself" My mother said sternly

"No. I'm tired of being in here so I'm going for a walk. And dont you even think of following me" I said.

"You are not going alone. What happens if you get hurt or something?" she asked me. Im happy that she actually cares but I just wanted to be alone.

"Nope" I said while popping the 'p' "I cant get hurt twice in one day. And I'm going alone regardless so just drop it" I said. I opened the door.

"You arn't going alone" Dimitri said. He was worried about me. I turned around and looked at him. There was determination in his eyes and I knew he wouldn't budge.

"No, stay here. I'll be back later" I said in a confident voice and started to turn around again.

"Roza" He said in a stern tone. Damn I couldn't win. I looked at him again.

"Fine you can come with me" I said in a small voice. I saw my mother eyebrows raise in amazment. She knew it was nearly impossible to win a fight against me.

Me and Dimitri walked out of the clinic and into the woods. The moment we entered the woods he grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. We walked along the border for a while, without even saying anything. We were just together, and thats all we needed to be happy. We started walking back but we heard screams.

We looked at eachother with worry and he handed me a silver stake while grabbing another. We ran as fast as we could to the acadamy. When we arived we were not ready for what we discovered. There were about 30 strigoi standing there. And each of them were holding a moroi by the neck, ready to kill them in a moment. I heard a fermiliar voice yelling for me. We stopped inside the tree line so no one could see us yet.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out where ever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragimir princess" she continued

I started to take a step out of the tree line but Dimitri held me back.

"No" He growled at me "You can't go out there. They'll kill you" He said. I touched his cheak and cradled his head in my hands.

"I have to, you know that. If I dont go then they'll die" I said to him. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard and poored all of my love into it. "I'll always love you. Remember that no matter what happens" I said and stepped out of the tree line

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" I said.

"Aw always the lovable Rose. I'm kind of disapointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said. She wasn't the Scarlet that I used to know. She was completley evil now.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besided Lissa. Why did you turn?" I asked

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can garintee you that it will be painfull" she said.

"Let them all go" I said. She laughed at that. She snapped her fingers and the strigoi all released the Moroi. I walked up to her.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" I said. I looked back at the tree line where Dimitri was and saw him looking at me. I was able to see tears streaking down his cheak and there was so much love in his gaze. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before we were moving. She pushed me smiled and pushed me forward towards the edge of the campus. They were taking me and I was going to die.

**Oh wow...that was sooper depressing**

**They came for her**

**The penguin kidnapper her**

**Everything Is so messed up!**

**How sad was their last goodbye**

**I've taken a while to Ud cuz I got really bored and started another story for Twilight called Nature Princess**

**Please read that too**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews**

**I Need ideas and you never give me any**

**No help! *tears***

**Reviews=love**

**And I hope you love me lots**

**~Mattisen**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Vampire Academy **

**Okay I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated  
I went on a two week vacation to see my family I haven't seen in 7 years  
Then school is going to start again  
Then I went to camp for a week  
So yeah...there's my excuse **

**Thank you all for the reviews and support  
I really have no idea where I'm going with this story yet so Here is chapter 19 in Dimitri's pint of view because I think you would like to hear what he thinks of all this **

**Okay this is the longest chapter ever cuz im making it up to you...im at 5,507 words...my longest chapter my a thousand words**

_**Previously on Forgotten Purpose **_

_"I have to, you know that. If I don't go then they'll die" I said to him. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard and pored all of my love into it. "I'll always love you. Remember that no matter what happens" I said and stepped out of the tree line _

_"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" I said. _

_"Aw always the lovable Rose. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said. She wasn't the Scarlet that I used to know. She was completely evil now. _

_"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besides Lissa. Why did you turn?" I asked _

_"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can guarantee you that it will be painful" she said. _

_"Let them all go" I said. She laughed at that. She snapped her fingers and the strigoi all released the Moroi. I walked up to her. _

_"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" I said. I looked back at the tree line where Dimitri was and saw him looking at me. I was able to see tears streaking down his cheek and there was so much love in his gaze. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before we were moving. She pushed me smiled and pushed me forward towards the edge of the campus. They were taking me and I was going to die. _

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was sitting next to my Roza's bed. She had passed out after sending away the darkness. I held her had and whispered how much I loved her in Russian. I rubbed her palm with my thumb as if I was soothing her, but in truth I don't think it's doing anything. I looked at my angels face. She looked so calm but there was worry in her features as well. I'm guessing that the worry was for me since I was left alone with Janine.

_**Flashback **_

_I was sitting on the training mat in the middle of the gym trying to read. But the thing is, I couldn't focus on the book.. I had about 45 minutes until Rose would get here. My mind drifted as I thought of the only girl that I have ever give my heart to. The wonderful night we spent together. Oh how I love her. _

_Then out of nowhere my book was gone and I let out a small gasp. I looked up and saw a smiling Rose holding my book. I looked at my watch. Was it wrong? Was It broken? It had to be since she was twenty minutes early. _

_"What ya doin' Comrade?" She asked me with a smile. She sad down and I pulled her onto my lap. I held her to my chest. _

_I gave her a small smile "Well, Roza, I was reading until you decided to grace me with your presence" I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and she let out a small fake gasp. _

_"Oh my gosh! What is this world coming to, Dimitri Belikov just made a joke. Someone call the police" she said in fake shock. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Well I could say the same for you" I said to her. Her eyebrows scrunched together ever so slightly. _

_"What do you mean Comrade?" she asked me. Oh god I loved when she called me that. _

_I tightened my grip on her "You do realize that you are here twenty minutes early" _

_I heard her gasp. She mumbled something about guardians not letting her sleep. "Well if I'm this early then I'm going back to bed" She tried to get up but I pulled her back to me. _

_"You aren't going anywhere Roza" I told her while breathing on the back of her neck. I felt a small shiver come from her. _

_"Well if you're holding me here for the rest of my life then what am I going to do for fun?" she whispered and looked up at me with big innocent eyes. Yeah right, my Roza isn't innocent. And that's what I love about her. _

_"Well I can think of a few things" I whispered and she lifted her head. _

_Our lips met in a sincere kiss. It wasn't the usual passion driven one, but a sweet and loving kiss. I cupped my hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, but kept it innocent. It was slow and sweet. So full of love and care. It was as if we were the only ones on the earth. But even that couldn't last long. _

_"What the fuck is going on here?" someone yelled. _

_Me and Rose jumped apart and looked at the door. Shit, I am so dead. Standing there was Janine Hathaway. _

_"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked. She sounded scared, but wouldn't anyone be scared at the moment. _

_"You didn't answer the question" she said. She walked up to Rose and even though Rose was bigger, she still leaned away in fear "What. Is. Going. On" _

_Roza looked down and whispered "I love him mom" my heart felt like it was going to burst. Damn what happened to the deadly Dimitri Belikov. When did I become a girl and say things like that. _

_"Did it ever occur to you that he was just using you?" She asked Rose. What the hell. What kind of person does she think I am. I would never do anything to hurt my Roza. _

_Rose looked at her with determination "No. He wouldn't" she said. I looked at her and smiled. This girl is amazing. _

_"Guardian Belikov, why are you with my daughter" Janine said suddenly. When the hell did I get into this conversation. Because I want no part it this talk. _

_I looked at Rose and showed all my love and adoration with my eyes. "Because I love her" I said simply. As if that could solve anything. _

_She looked between both of us "Have you two done anything?" she asked slowly. Me and Rose looked at each other before looking down. _

_I heard a small growl before she launched herself at me. But before I could do anything, Rose was in between us, She was fighting her mother to protect me. I watched them fight and was momentarily distracted by my Roza's beauty. I flinched every time she was hit by her mother. After a few minutes Rose had her mother pinned to the ground. _

_She glared at me with pure hate "God damn it Belikov, I'm going to kill you" she growled. Rose pushed on her hand, making her flinch. _

_"You will not touch him" she growled back. I froze. There have been few times she had spoken that deadly, and most include darkness. Or just Zelklos messing with her. But still there was something up. Where would she have gotten the darkness from. _

_I ran over and started to pull her up, but she wouldn't budge. "Roza, stop it" I said in a deadly harsh tone. I felt her body stiffen as she let me pull her up. I sat her down a few feet away and she was still glaring. She never lost eye contact with her mother. She was shaking. Not like when you shiver, but she was full on shaking with rage. She looked deadly. Her nails were digging into the training mats as she tried to stop herself. This darkness was my fault. It was this strong because it was me that was in danger. It wasn't even this bad when Lissa was in danger, only me. _

_"Roza, calm down" I told her. I put my hand to her cheek and she leaned into me. _

_She closed her eyes and her shaking slowly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine. I could look into her eyes all day and wouldn't want to do anything else. She attempted to stand but lost her balance and fell. I caught her and she looked at me before losing consciousness. I picked her up and started walking to the door. _

_"Where are you taking her?" Janine asked. I looked back and glared. _

_"I'm taking her to the clinic since you probably gave her a concussion or worse" I said before turning back and walking out the door. _

_**End Flashback **_

"Пожалуйста мой Roza, пробудитесь для меня" (Please my Roza, wake up for me) I whispered to her. I was so focused on Rose that I hadn't noticed that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. I heard someone clear their thought. I whipped around, now shocked that someone had entered without me noticing.

"Belikov may I speak to you?" Ms. Hathaway asked me. I had no emotion showing on my face. I almost laughed as I thought about the memory of Rose calling it my 'guardian mask'.

I shrugged "Sure, but I'm not going to leave Rose" I stated. She gave me a look that I couldn't decipher the meaning of. She pulled a chair over to where I was and rubbed Rose's arm.

"Listen, Belikov. I'm not going to apologize for being mad at you for being with my daughter, but I will apologize for losing my temper. And also for telling her that you were probably just using her for sex" she said. She struggled to get the last part out. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Janine, you have to know that I really love Rose. I'm sorry to tell you, but even if you don't approve, we will still fight to stay together" I told her. I could see tears fill her eyes but she blinked them away quickly, not wanting to show weakness. Oh how she was like my Roza.

"If you don't mind me asking, since when have you both been...together" she asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she only meant 'together' as in 'fell in love' not 'together. together'

"The first moment I caught sight of her when we were tracking her an the princess. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. I watched as she willingly let the princess feed off of her just so they could survive. When we caught them she fought us. She still was drugged from the bite but she was willing to risk her life to save Lissa. She was strong, independent, and selfless. When we brought her back to the school she had to confront the headmistress. I remember that she was pissed that I was assigned to Lissa. She even called me 'cheap foreign labor' if I remember correctly" I said with a laugh.

"So you have always loved her?" Janine asked me. I nodded and looked down.

"Yes. She felt the same way from the beginning too. We tried to fight our feelings but they were just too strong. We would have stolen kisses and secret moments out of the sight of Guardians and students" I said with a smile at the memories of those moments.

"What about Spokane?" She asked me. My heart felt as if it had stopped. I looked down at the ground.

"She knew that I had been hiding something from her. She would ask if I wanted to talk about it and I would just tell her to go away. I called her a child. She just started avoiding me after a while. I wanted her to trust me again so I told her about the Strigoi in Spokane. Her friends wanted to show off to us and tried to go themselves. She didn't want me to be mad at her for telling, so she went by herself. When she disappeared I was so worried. Then when we got the house and saw the bodies and her blood...There aren't even words to describe how I felt. I had multiple plans. If she was turned, then I was going to hunt her down and once I did so, I was going to kill myself." she gasped at that.

"You were willing to kill yourself if you didn't have her?" she asked. In response I went on with my explanation.

"If she was killed and we found her body later, I was just going to kill myself. Then the last plan, which went wrong, was if she had escaped alive. I knew that I couldn't risk losing her again I would have made our relationship known, not even caring who was there" I said. I could tell that my voice sounded a little far away. I could hear the sorrow in my voice from thinking about her dead.

"What about when we found her?" she asked. She was genuinely curious. I took a deep breath that turned out a little ragged. It was hard thinking about this.

"When they said that they found her and that she was alive, I couldn't even express my happiness. The instant I heard her screaming, I knew something was wrong. When she said that she couldn't remember me, it felt as if my world shattered. Like my whole reason for living had disappeared. I thought that I was going to die. The pain was so unbearable" I whispered. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. It was so hard remembering what it felt like "I knew she remembered me subconsciously, because when I carried her, she curled into my like she used to when I took he to the clinic. I'm just so happy that she is okay now. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't take me back. She is my life. Without her I'm nothing" I told her, finally looking into her eyes. A lone tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Well, I can see how much you really love her. If it makes it any better, I'm okay with you dating my daughter" she told me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"But if you ever hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you" She said with an evil smile that reminded me a lot of Rose. She got up an left. I went back to watching my Roza sleep.

* * *

_Dream _

_I was sitting in the gym, waiting for my Roza to show up for practice. I hear a knock on the door and my heart sores. I looked up, hoping to see my Roza, but instead the whole dream changed. I was now in the middle of a dark forest. I can hear the animals yelling around me. I turned and looked around franticly. I saw a dark figure that was tied to a tree. I could tell that it was a girl because of her curves, but her identity was a mystery because her hair hung over her face like a curtain. _

_I started to walk in the direction of the girl, but wasn't able to run. There was something, or more like someone holding me back. I turned around and a short girl with brown tight curls was holding me. I struggled but it was no use. She looked me in the eyes and I was able to see the red in them. This girl was a Strigoi. But the only question was, why was she keeping me away from the girl. _

_I looked up at the girl who was still tied to the tree and hidden by her hair. I could faintly hear whimpers coming from her. She was crying. _

_"Who are you?" I yelled to her. She shook her head. _

_"Who are you?" I yelled again. I put so much force in my voice that I was shocked. _

_In response she whispered "You know who I am, Dimitri" and lifted her head. Her hair fell back and I saw the face of my Angel. My Roza. My Roza was strapped to a tree and I couldn't do anything. I turned and started to struggle with the Strigoi that was holding me, but her grip held. I heard another whimper and turned. Rose was standing there, but was no longer tied. _

_"Rose! Run!" I yelled to her. She just looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her reply came at only a whisper. _

_"I can't. They'll kill you if I don't do what the say" she said. She walked over to me and put her hand to my cheek. Her thumb brushed my lips as a tear left my eyes. _

_Just then Victor Davoshkov walked our of the surrounding forest and looked at my angel. She continued to look into my eyes. _

_"Come on my love, we must be going" he said. Okay even in this horrible dream the thought that went through my mind was 'what the fuck?...Ew!' _

_"I will always love you" she whispered then turned around. She walked towards Victor and grabbed his extended hand. He pulled her into the forest and she followed willingly. Just before she was out of sight, she looked at me and I saw all the love and sorrow in her eyes. Tears streaked her cheek as she turned back and walked into the dark forest. I tried to run, only to find that the Strigoi that was once holding me was nowhere to be found. I ran into the forest but could not find her. I collapsed on the ground in a rush of sorrow. _

_**End Dream**_

I woke up to the felling of someone brushing my cheek. Instantly I knew that it was my Roza and she was awake. I reached up and grabbed her hand in mine. I am so happy that she is okay. I pushed my dream to the back of my mind and focused on the present. My Roza is alive and with me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me while rubbing my cheek with her thumb again.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How are you feeling?" I asked her. I tried not to think of the dream. I pushed it to the back of my mind again.

"Fine. How are you still alive after my mother found out?" she asked me jokingly. I debated telling her everything but just settled for the cliff notes.

"Well after you passed out she tried to take you from me to go to the clinic. I refused to let her take you and brought you here myself. You have a concussion and a pretty crazy bruise on your cheek" I reached out and stroked the dark bruise forming on her cheek "While you were speaking she asked me about our relationship, told me if I hurt you she would kill me, just the usual stuff" I shrugged.

"She's okay with us?" she asked dumbfounded. Yeah...I was amazed too.

I smiled "Yeah, she is" I told her. An evil smile spread across her face.

"Okay then" she said. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the bed next to her. I willingly did as she wanted and lied down and she got on me and straddled me. My breathing hitched momentarily before her lips claimed mine. She gave me a fast, passionate, and fierce kiss. God I missed this woman. I eagerly kissed her back, its been almost four hours since I had kissed her this morning...wow that sounds sad. My hands gripped her hips and held her more firmly against my sex. She moaned and started grinding into me. I unwillingly pulled my lips away from her mouth only to place open mouthed kissed down her neck. I trailed my tongue up her neck and past that sensitive spot under her ear. She groaned and started grinding into me harder. I gently nipped at her earlobe with my teeth and she shivered.

"Not here" I told her gently

She gave me a breathtaking smile "Can we at least make out like the two horny teenagers we feel like?" she asked me teasingly. I growled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was still straddling me and could most likely feel how much I wanted her. Our kiss didn't last long because someone entered the room and when I heard the voice, I had to hold back a groan.

"Guardian Belikov, just because I gave you permission to be with my daughter does not give you a free card to do whatever you want with her" Janine growled.

"In my defense Ms. Hathaway, she is the one that started it" I said defending myself. Rose hit me lightly before giving me a soft chaste kiss and then she got off the bed.

"Okay, even though this conversation is just so much fun, I'm out of here" she said while taking a step towards the door.

"Rose, sit back down before you hurt yourself" Janine told her. I mentally laughed. As if Rose would listen to her.

"No. I'm tired of being in here so I'm going for a walk. And don't you even think about following me" she said seriously.. God I loved this woman.

"You are not going alone. What happens if you get hurt of something?" she asked Rose. Wow Janine was really pissed.

"Nope" She said while popping the 'p' "I cant get hurt twice in one day. And I'm going alone regardless so just drop it" she said and opened the door.

I stood up "You aren't going alone" I told her. She looked into my eyes with determination.

"No. Stay here, I'll be back later" she told me and turned around again. Did she think that I would be convinced?

"Roza" I said. She turned back and looked disappointed.

"Fine you can come with me" she said in a small voice. I saw her mother raise her eyebrows at this. She knew that it was impossible to win an argument with my Roza.

We went out to the woods. As soon as we were out of sight from the school, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I almost sighed when I felt the fermiliar electric current running trough our hands. We walked the border of the campus and through the woods without a word spoken. These were times when I truly knew that I was in love with her. We could spend hours together in a comfortable silence. We were interrupted by multiple screams. I was instantly wary, and was ready to do anything to protect my Roza.

We looked at each other before running back to the school. When we got to the tree line we were appalled. There were at least 30 Strigoi standing there and each had a Moroi in its grasp, ready to kill at a moments notice. The guardians were all just standing there. There was nothing to do. My mind instantly went to my dream and the note. They weren't separate. They were connected. My dream was telling me that Victor was working with the Strigoi and they wanted her. A low growl escaped my lips. I heard a voice from one of the Strigoi. She looked fermiliar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out, wherever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragomir princess" she said. Rose started to step forward out of the tree line. I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No" I growled at her "You can't go out there. They'll kill you" I said with sadness on my voice. She touched my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"I have to, you know that. If I don't go then they'll die" she said. She was right, I knew she had to do it. But at this moment, I didn't care. I was willing to let them all die so I could keep my Roza. I would give up everything for her. She pulled me into a kiss. We both pored all of our love into that kiss. She slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I will always love you. Remember that no matter what happens" she said to me before turning and walking out of the tree line.

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" she said. I felt tears make their way down my face. Recognition hit me. This Strigoi, Scarlet, was the one in my dream that was keeping me away from my Roza.

"Aw always the loveable Rose. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said to Rose.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besides Lissa. Why did you turn?" Rose asked her. So they knew each other.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can guarantee you that it will be painful" Scarlet said with an evil smile. Another growl escaped my lips. I will not allow anything to happen to my Roza.

Rose gave her a determined look "Let them go" she said. The Strigoi snapped her fingers and all of the Moroi students were released.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" she said. Scarlet grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The whole school was in silence. No one knew what to do or say. Rose turned back to me and I could see all the love in the world. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me before turning back and walking away. I felt my heart break again. and for the second time, I had lost the love of my life.

RosePOV  
After we left the campus They blindfolded, gagged, and tied me. They put me in a car and drove for what felt like hours. Then then, being the wonderful and kind strigoi they are, Said sarcastically, literally threw me into a room. The rope on my hands were getting lose and I was able to untie them. Once I got my blindfold off I gasped. Why was I in a bedroom. There was a knock on the door and a figure that I immediately recognized as Victor Davoshkov walked.

"What the hell old man" I yelled at him. He smirked.

:"Aw my little flower, you speak your mind, and that's why I like you" I thought about this.

"What do you mean" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm guessing that you haven't heard of the prophecy. I figured they wouldn't tell you" He said

"What prophecy? What are you saying old man?" I asked

"The prophecy about you my flower. How did it go again...oh yeah:  
A hero will rise  
To end the deadly war  
She shall chose one side  
And the other will exist no more

A Father that is deadly and fierce  
And a mothers reputation that's even worse  
She is famous among all  
But that may also be a curse

Her heart is torn  
Between love and hate  
Doing what would be right  
Or choosing her mate

He is connected to her in a unknown way  
She knows him like no other  
Both are willing to give anything  
For the chance to be together

She's bred to be fierce  
And the deadliest of all  
But without her lover  
The good will fall

But if wed by evil  
And not by good  
Her heart will turn bad  
Unlike what it should

Whichever side she shall lead  
Will be the victor of this war  
But the decision will be hard  
On which will exist no more"

When he finished I was appalled. Did they think this was about me? And what's up with my father being deadly and feared? And why would someone be the death of evil? Did that mean Strigoi? God why is it all so confusing?

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked

"This is about you my little flower. Its about the war between the Moroi and the Strigoi. You will be the one that decides the end of this war" he explained.

"And why do you think I would help the Strigoi?" I asked with a snarky voice

"My little flower, you will help us because we will be wed in three days and you will be turned. You will be mine for all eternity and will help us destroy the Moroi" he said with an evil smile.

"Okay three questions 1) why would I marry you 2) I wouldn't let you turn me because I would rather die and 3)Why would I help you" I said

"Dear, you have no choice if you will be turned or not, but when you are, you will have no need to help the Moroi. You will only want to kill them" he told me. Damn there was no way out of this is there. I'm being forced to merry him and be turned.

All I know is that I'm fighting for my life and for my love.

**Okay there you go  
So there's Dimitri's side and a little of Rose's  
So what do you think of the story line? **

**Okay guys...I really need ideas  
Like, extremely bad, cuz I got nothing  
So lots of Reviews and ideas PLZ!  
~Mattisen**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own vampire academy**

**Okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated  
My excuse...school's a bitch  
Yeah I'm 14 and starting sophomore year so its hard  
Why do I have to be smart for my age**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but this is what most of u wanted  
This is the last chapter from random peoples POV**

**Oh and Cladooshka...  
1. Yeah I'm getting rid of the penguin  
2. I don't speak Russian so deal with the translations  
3. If you hate it when Dimitri is loving and calls her Roza then too bad cuz everyone else likes it**

**Lol Aren't I a nice person :)  
K back to the story**

_**Alberta **_

I was sitting at my desk, making schedules for the other guardians when he ran in. Yuri ran into my office and was panting. I instantly stood up and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked in a hard voice.

He was breathing hard and couldn't say anything at once "Strigoi...there were at least 30" he said. I was instantly out of my chair. I grabbed my earpiece that all guardians had. But Yuri had gotten his taken away after talking non stop to us 24/7.

I pressed the button to start talking "Attention all guardians, there are at least 30 strigoi invading the campus. All guardians are needed immediately" I said.

We ran out and found them in the courtyard. All but one of them had a Moroi in their grasp, ready to kill in a moment. All the guardians were crowding behind me. We knew that if we moved then they would be killed. We knew they wanted something or they would have kill the Moroi already.

I took a few steps forward with my hands up in submission.

"What do you want" I asked.

"We want Rosemarie Hathaway" said a small girl. She stepped forward. She looked around Rose's age.

"What do you want with Rose?" I asked them. I already had a feeling that I knew what it was about

"You know what its about. But I'm guessing you just didn't want to tell her did you. We will let all these Moroi" she sneered the last word "life in return for Rose" she said.

"No" I said

She smiled before yelling "Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out where ever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragomir princess"

There was a few moments of silence before Rose walked out of the tree line.

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" She said. What? How did she know this strigoi.

"Aw always the lovable Rose. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besides Lissa. Why did you turn?" She asked. Oh, This girl must have known Rose and the Princess when they ran away.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can guarantee you that it will be painful" she said.

"Let them all go" Rose said. She laughed at that. She snapped her fingers and the strigoi all released the Moroi. Rose walked up to her.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" Rose said quietly but still confident. The strigoi smiled before pushing Rose in the direction that they were starting to walk. She looked back at the tree line with tears in her eyes before going out of sight.

It was completely quiet. Everyone was looking around but I was only looking at the tree line where Rose was starring.

After a few minutes Belikov walked out of the tree line with a sad and determined look on his face. Rose and Belikov were together a lot. I've been a mentor before and I know what's normal. They're together more than normal. Maybe there's something going on there. He walked up to me slowly. When he looked me in the eyes I swear I saw a deadly glint in them.

"We have to get her back" he said.

_**Stan  
(What the hell...might as well)**_

I was in my room, lying on my bed. Damn I need a girlfriend. Being around all these hormonal teenage couples makes me feel so alone.

Just then I heard "Attention all guardians, there are at least 30 strigoi invading the campus. All guardians are needed immediately" from my earpiece. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my stake and ran out of the building. Everyone was in the courtyard. I ran over to where all the guardians were and we all listened. We didn't attack or anything because if we did, the students would lose their lives.

**...I'm skipping the conversations between Rose and Scarlet cuz it about the same thoughts that Alberta had...**

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" Rose said quietly but still confident. The strigoi smiled before pushing Rose in the direction that they were starting to walk. She looked back at the tree line with tears in her eyes before going out of sight.

There were three thoughts running through my mind at the moment.

1) YES! Rose's gone! (Haha...Stan's such a douche)  
2) Wow #1 was mean  
3) HELL JUST HAPPENED!

I looked around at everyone in shock. Everyone was silent. Not even a word was spoken. I saw some movement and looked up at Belikov. He was coming from the direction that Rose had come from. He was probably practicing with her. More training.

He stops a few feet in front of Alberta, and you could almost see the flame in his eyes.  
"We have to find her" he said in a deadly voice. Then I knew.

Something is up

_**Lissa  
Cuz no chapter is complete without a little Lissa :)**_

I was sitting in my room thinking about the whole Rose/Guardian Belikov thing. Yeah I know that its been like, four weeks but I'm still shocked as hell. I'm not really surprised. I always knew something was up with them, but I just wrote it off as more of a friendship, but in all truth, they complete each other. Its as if they need each other.

He is kind and patient where she is harsh and rash. Its as if one cant exist without the other. They are perfect.

I got up and went to the courtyard. I needed peace. All of a sudden I got the worst headache ever. I fell to the ground clutching my head. What is wrong with me. I was about to start screaming but someone grabbed me and had a hand over my mouth.

"I suggest you don't fight if you value your life princess" a sickly sweet voice said. I recognized it immediately as Scarlet. When we were mainstreaming she was one of our few friends.  
I looked around to see multiple Strigoi walking towards us, each with a Moroi in hand.

"Take her" Scarlet said to a man next to her and he did as she said.

They held me there and after a few minutes, other Strigoi holding Moroi started showing up. Each looked scared out of their minds. After a few more minutes the Guardians arrived but none stepped forward because the Strigoi had their arms around our necks. Shit! I really don't want to die today.

**Blah blah blah...Rose leaves willingly  
Still skipping it cuz its the same thoughts**

As soon as Rose was out of sight I fell to the ground. Sobs shook my body as tears streaked down my face, falling to the ground. Rose left me. My best friend left me all alone. I understand that she had to, but I just feel so alone. The only thing I hear is Guardian Belikov's deadly voice.

"We have to find her" Hell yeah we do. I got up and stood next to him. I tried to do the 'Rose' glare

"We will find her" I said then looked up at Belikov. He was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, all guardians are required to attend a meeting that will take place in ten minutes" she says loudly before turning to us. "Both of you. Come with me" she said before walking towards her office. Me and Guardian Belikov followed about ten feet behind.

"Are you going to tell her about you and Rose?" I ask him randomly

He looks disturbed "I may have to. I want to kill everyone that is delaying her rescue, and they might find that weird. They might suspect something from my reaction to being away from her" He said honestly. I really hope that it never comes up. Why am I thinking this instead of saying it?

"I really hope that it doesn't come to that. Know that if it does, I'm standing with you all the way. You are too valuable to Rose to lose" I said sincerely

"Why do you think they took her" I said sadly.

"This isn't the first time they have tried to take her" He said while looking at the ground. Wait, what did he say?

"What?" I said loudly. Alberta turned to look at us briefly before walking again. Why hadn't they told me about this?

"The day that she learned about our...relationship, she ran away. I found her outside the wards with a Strigoi trying to change her. I killed him and got her back before anything could happen. We thought it best to not tell you. I'm sorry princess" He said the last part quietly.

I nodded and just kept walking. We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. When we got to the meeting room, everyone else was already there. It was a huge room with a huge table and chairs surrounding it. I felt like I was back in medieval days. Guardian Petrov motioned for me and Guardian Belikov to sit and we did.

"Okay, first things first, are all of you caught up in the situation?" she asked

Yuri cleared his thought "I think that we all know what is going on, but the question is why they want her" he said. We all looked at Guardian Petrov in question. She looked a bit guilty and bowed her head but did not speak.

"What are you not telling us Alberta" Guardian Belikov just about growled at her. Everyone looked at him in shock. Yeah it was a stressful situation but he was freaking out the most.

"Belikov! Calm down" Stan said sternly. In favor of Rose I will be the one to say it. Stan's such a douche. Aw I miss her already. Guardian Petrov was still quiet.

"Alto, relax. He has a right to be angry with me. The truth is, there is a prophecy. It's about Rose" she said quietly. All of us looked at he shocked. I was pissed. Why hadn't she mentioned this before. I'm her best friend. Her bond mate. Ugh!

"What!" I shouted. I stood up from my seat and started yelling. "Why wouldn't you tell us" I yelled

"Princess, sit down so we can figure this out" Guardian Belikov said in a cold voice. I could tell he was barley able to stay calm himself.

Guardian Petrov took a slow breath before continuing "We thought it would be best to not tell anyone about it. Only a few people know, but we didn't know for sure if it was about Rose. It was written hundreds of years ago" she said before picking up a piece of paper and reading.

_**Dimitri Pov**_

I am in shock that Alberta had kept this from us. Valissa was standing up and yelling at Alberta about keeping it a secret.

"Princess, sit down so we can figure this out" I said sternly. In all truth, I was really close to just freaking out to. I wanted to hit someone. I wanted to kill someone.

Alberta took a breath before continuing "We thought it would be best to not tell anyone about it. Only a few people know, but we didn't know for sure if it was about Rose. It was written hundreds of years ago" she said before picking up a piece of paper and reading.

"A hero will rise  
To end the deadly war  
She shall chose one side  
And the other will exist no more

A Father that is deadly and fierce  
And a mothers reputation that's even worse  
She is famous among all  
But that may also be a curse

Her heart is torn  
Between love and hate  
Doing what would be right  
Or choosing her mate

He is connected to her in a unknown way  
She knows him like no other  
Both are willing to give anything  
For the chance to be together

She's bred to be fierce  
And the deadliest of all  
But without her lover  
The good will fall

But if wed by evil  
And not by good  
Her heart will turn bad  
Unlike what it should

Whichever side she shall lead  
Will be the victor of this war  
But the decision will be hard  
On which will exist no more"

I was in shock. I'm sure that everyone was, but I'm sure that I'm the worst. I looked around and everyone was wide-eyed and open mouthed. This prophecy wasn't only about Rose. It was also about me. If I wasn't with her, Evil would take over.

"It has to be about her" Also said. He was standing up. All of us were now. There was too much tension in the room to stay seated.

"She's the one that decides the outcome of the war" A new guardian named Anthony Scoritzu said  
"Good has to be us and Evil is the strigoi. So she has to help us win" another guardian named Ezera Starez commented

Alto spoke up then "But listen to it. It says 'But without her lover, the good will fall'. Who ever it is, we need them or else we'll all die" He said.

"Okay, so now we really need to find this dude" Ezera said. Shit! What do I do?

"How are we supposed to find him" Celeste asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. We have no choice, we need him" Stan said.

"God dammit!" I growled loudly. I had no choice did I?

"Belikov!" Alberta chastised me for saying that

"Calm down, I know who it is" I said quietly. Everyone started yelling at the same time

"What!"

"Who is it!"

"How do you know!"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!"

"Who!"

Everyone was speaking at once. I've had enough of this shit. Don't judge my language, the girl I love just got kidnapped. I have every god damned reason in the world to be pissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Everyone got quiet quickly. They all only knew the quiet side of me that was respectful.

Alberta decided to speak up now "Well Belikov, who is her true mate?" she asked me. I looked at everyone before looking straight into Alberta's eyes.

"Its me" I said

**Haha...I'm evil**

**Sory that its short but I've got school tomarow and I havent done my homework yet :)**

**I'll try to update soon but I have another story to update too  
If you like Twilight, hate Eddie, and Love Jasper then check out my story Nature Princess**

**Give reviews/Ideas cuz I have no Idea what's gana happen next  
And I just love it when I get them :)  
I'll update as soon as I can  
~Mattisen**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not** **own Vampire Academy and I'm glad...who would want Stan? **

**Okay yeah I know I stopped at a horrible place last chapter  
And I really have no idea where to go with it  
So I'm winging it  
And I'm just writing whatever  
So if You don't like it...give me ideas that aren't "OMG Dimitri needs to save Rose" **

**And I'm sorry its taking so long to Ud  
I just started school and its a bitch  
My bro also just started collage this week  
So yeah...there's too much going on **

**Also I love the reviews and compliments  
I cant count how many of my reviews have said that this is the best story they've read**

**And seriously I didn't think it was that good  
But if you all like it then that's good  
Right? Idk okay fine back to the story **

**Here's a long chapter o make up for the wait :)**

_**Previously **_

_"How are we supposed to find him" Celeste asked. _

_"I don't know, but we have to try. We have no choice, we need him" Stan  
said. _

_"God dammit!" I growled loudly. I had no choice did I? _

_"Belikov!" Alberta chastised me for saying that _

_"Calm down, I know who it is" I said quietly. Everyone started yelling at the  
same time _

_"What!" _

_"Who is it!" _

_"How do you know!" _

_"Why didn't you say anything earlier!" _

_"Who!" _

_Everyone was speaking at once. I've had enough of this shit. Don't judge my  
language, the girl I love just got kidnapped. I have every god damned reason in  
the world to be pissed. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Everyone got quiet quickly. They all only knew  
the quiet side of me that was respectful. _

_Alberta decided to speak up now "Well Belikov, who is her true mate?" she  
asked me. I looked at everyone before looking straight into Alberta's eyes. _

_"Its me" I said _

"What?" everyone shouted at the same time. I kept my face stoic.

"What do you mean Belikov" Alberta said slowly. I know she thought of Rose as a daughter, so she was most likely hoping that I was lying. I took a breath.

"I love Rose" I said calmly. Stan hit the table.

"This cant happen" He said sternly.

"How do you know that's she's your mate?" Yuri asked.

"Tell us everything Belikov" Celeste said in a strained voice. I took a deep breath.

"When I was sent to get Rose and the Princess was the first time I had seen her. I had heard about her from others but I had a feeling none of the stories were true. The moment that I looked in her eyes I knew that I loved her and that I would forever. She had been letting the Princess feed from her while they were gone. Out of nowhere they started running, I'm sure they saw us but I don't know how. She fought all seven guardians that were with me, while still drugged from the bite.

"She knew she would lose against us, but was willing to giver herself over as long as the Princess got away, but she wouldn't leave Rose. We brought them back to the academy and she started talking to me. As time went on we were both falling for each other. We would try to stay apart but it hurt. It literally felt like my heart was gone, and I noticed she was acting depressed an sad whenever I avoided her. So eventually we just gave in, but we kept it a secret

"Then the events in Spokane. Most of you saw me when I realized that she didn't remember anything. You just didn't know why it affected me so much. There is no way for me to tell you how I felt. The woman I love didn't know who I was" I said. Damn why did saying all that make me feel like such a girl?

"Have you two done anything?" Celeste asked.

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Have you and Rose been together?" Alberta asked me. Damn. She was my boss so I had to answer her.

"Once" I said. I heard several of the guardians in the room growl "And while we're on the subject, I might as well tell you. We kind of lied about the charm that was put on Rose" I said. Damn this was such an awkward situation.

"What do you mean" Ezera asked. Damn. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate questions. Because I really do.

"It wasn't a charm that made her attack me. It was a charm that affected both of us equally. He put a lust charm on us" I said truthfully.

"We need to repot this. He needs to be arrested or something" Stan said.

"Stan, shut up" Lissa said while standing. Everyone was shocked at her outburst.

"Princess, did you know about this?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I've known for a while, and in all truth, is it such a bad thing? You all have seen how it affects them. They complete each other. Dimitri hasn't been the quiet depressed guardian that you all knew, no offence" I nodded" and Rose hasn't been such a...bitch. You have seen them together. They're both happy, fun, and loving. Even the prophecy stated that they had to be together. That they need each other. They need each other more than anything" she said quietly. Everyone in the room looked shaken. They understood that we had to be together.

Alberta spoke first "I don't like it, but I understand. So the question is now, how do we find Rose?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I really have no clue" I said coldly. Yeah I had my sensitive moment, not I'm back in my serious mode, because we need to find my Roza.

"Okay no one is to speak of this outside of the room. Understood?" she asked

"Yes M'am" everyone muttered.

"Okay everyone go get some sleep, Its been a stressful, and surprising day" she said.

I thanked Lissa then left to go to my room. I walked into my room and slammed the door loudly in anger. We need to find my Roza. Now! I started pacing around the room. I walked over to a wall and hit it. Pain sliced through my hand and a hole was left in the wall. Its a good thing these walls are thick or else the hole would have gone straight through the wall. The walls were thick enough not to hear my outburst.

Thick enough to not hear me and my Roza.

Shit! I needed to distract myself from my reason for being mad, not make it worse. I picked up one of my western novels **(AN: Idk about any book names...western books bore me) **I sat on my bed and started to read. After only a few minutes, the exhaustion of all today's events crashed down on me and I drifted to sleep. And also into a weird dream

_**Dream (1732)- **_

_I was at a ball. All around me there were people in bright, beautiful gowns dancing. Music was playing and bounced around the ballroom. I kept looking around. Looking for something, or possibly someone. I ran outside and into what looked like a garden. There was a small pond at one end and rose bushes all around. A glowing crescent moon shined in the sky and reflected off of the pond. At the far end of the garden there was a cherry tree. It was in full bloom and seemed to glow in the night. Under the tree, sitting on the round was a woman. She was crying it seemed. I ran over to her, this is what I was looking for, the girl my mind sought out. _

_The first thing I recognized was that it was my Roza. To say I was shocked was an understatement. She was dressed in a black dress that flowed like a waterfall. It reached only slightly past her knees and was slit up her thigh. When she moved I could see the silver stake strapped to her leg through the cut in her dress. It was tight in certain places and louse in others. She was wearing a Red corset with black roses drawn in lace on it.__** (AN:Yes I'm aware that is not what they wore back then, but come on...its Rose. She's gata be baddass and also has to be wearing somethin she could fight in. It tried to make it as close to a 1700's middle class outfit as possible) **_

_"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked in shock. What the hell is going on? This was one weird dream. _

_"I'm sorry for leaving Dimitri, but its all too much. I need to do this alone, I cannot risk your life too" She said with such sorrow in her voice that I wanted to cry. Why would my Roza leave me? _

_"You cant do it alone, we all know that. We all have heard the prophecy, we need each other. Besides, I would rather die that lose you" I said honestly. I couldn't live without her. I would rather her stay and be safe but knowing her, she was too stubborn. _

_"No, Dimitri I cant lose you either, but its for the best. I cant lose you" she said before falling to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "We can avoid the prophecy" she said quietly, looking into my eyes. _

_"What do you mean, my sweet?" I asked. She looked away, but I could still tell she was hopeful. _

_"We can end it, end ourselves. The pastor that told us the prophecy, he told me that death was the only way out. It was the only way, but it would be the best. We could be together forever, just us. No one would look down on us. The Moroi couldn't do anything to us. After life we are equals and shall be together. In life we are nothing but protection for those who torture us" she told me. _

_"And what of Valissa? She is like family to you" I said. _

_"I love her, I really do, but the thing is, I love you more. She is like my family. But you are so much more. You are my love. You are my life. You are my heart. I cannot bare living without you" she said quietly _

_"I cannot live without you either, my love. I don't want to have to fulfill the prophecy either, but are you sure that you are willing to do this?" I asked. If it meant being with her for life, I was willing to kill myself. _

_"Yes. I love you" she said. I pulled her to me and kissed her on the head. _

_"I love you too, my sweet" I said. _

I woke up gasping. What the hell! There was something about the dream that felt so real. Like it was real. I got out of bed and dressed quickly. It was still light outside, which meant all the students should be sleeping. I ran to Alberta's room and knocked franticly on the door. She opened it moments later and looked at me shocked.

"Belikov?" she asked carefully. I took a breath to calm myself.

"I need to use your computer. I need to get into the guardian information and look something up" I said. She looked at me curiously. Only the lead guardians had access to the guardian information. It went back centuries, and told everything about all guardians on record.

"What are you looking for Belikov?" she asked me. I thought for a few seconds before names came into my mind. They were names that were close to my heart. Like I needed to know them, they were part of me. And the more I thought about the dream, the more I knew about it. I knew that it was a calibration for the queens birthday. That it was in England. And even the date.

"I need to look up two guardians from 1732" I said seriously. She studied me for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay give me a second" she said

After she had gotten dressed, we walked to her office. She logged onto the computer and went onto the guardian mainframe. She hesitated before looking at me.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" I said. She looked up at me curiously.

"What is this about Belikov?" She asked me. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Just do it" I said sternly. She typed in the names and after only a few seconds it was there. I stared in shock and heard Alberta gasp. She looked at me and grabbed her headset.

"Guardian meeting. Now!" she barked into it. She grabbed a flash drive and downloaded everything she could find on them before turning to me.

"Meeting room" she said quickly and started walking.

When we arrived, everyone was there, Someone had even gotten the Princess to show up, because she should probably see this. They all looked at me and Alberta expectantly. She set up a laptop to the projector and got prepared to show them what we found.

"Belikov came to my door this morning, asking to look up two guardians in the mainframe. After thinking it over I obliged. He told me to search two guardians named Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" She said and everyone looked at me. "This is what came up" she said before putting it on the projector.

Not only did it tell about them but there were paintings of them. That was she shocking part. Rosemarie looked exactly like my Roza. She was dressed in a red Victorian dress with her hair curled and half up half down. She wasn't smiling but you could almost see the smile in her eyes. The other picture looked like me. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a black petticoat with a white shirt underneath. His face was very stern, and looked as it he would kill you without a second thought.

It had captions about them, things about them individually and separately. Alberta read out loud its writings.

_Rosemarie Burcu. Born November 17, 1714. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 18.  
Dimitri Tarasov. Born August 17, 1707. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 25.  
_

_This information was found in diaries and journals of their own and those of people close to them.  
_

_Rosemarie and Dimitri were assigned to protect the same Moroi, Princess Valissa Cetinkaya. Rosemarie had shared a bond, that had given her abilities. She could see and speak to the dead, and could not be turned completely.  
_

_Dimitri Tarasov was orphaned at the age of eight and sent to a school and raised there. Very determined, and focused guardian. He knew his duty and was sure to do the best to his ability. He was later sent to be Princess Valissa's guardian with Rosemarie.  
_

_Soon after they had been assigned to the same Moroi, they had fallen for each other. Due to their status, dampher, they hid their relationship from others. A priest revealed a prophecy about the two of them that neither wanted to fulfill in fear of losing each other. Unknown to others at the time, the priest had told Rosemarie of a way to 'get around' the prophecy, and the only way was death. After only knowing each other for just a year they had fallen deep in love.  
_

_Both we're against the other going to fulfill the prophecy, and wanted to do it alone. On December 14, 1732, they had both attended the Queens party as Valissa's guardians. They discussed possibilities about the prophecy and later decided that they refused to live without the other.  
_

_Later that night they were both found in the garden. They were lying under a tree embracing each other, dead. It was later discovered that they had eaten poisonous plants and died happily together. In their loves embrace for eternity.  
_

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out.  
_

We were all silent. No one knew what to say. Just then I had a horrible pain that felt like my skull was being crushed. I fell to the ground and grabbed my hair, holding my head. I made a sound of pain and everyone was suddenly around me. Then it went black, but I was still thinking.

It felt as if something in my life...clicked. That's the only way to explain it. I could remember it. I remembered the night. I remembered the feelings. I remembered that life. It was my life. It was my Roza's life. They brought us back. They made us come back to fulfill the prophecy. The only difference, there was no way out. This was the last chance to fulfill the prophecy.

_**Rose**_

I was just about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I stayed lying on the bed. Its not like I'm actually going to get up and get the door. After a few seconds Scarlet came in.

"Bitch, are you really too lazy to get the fucking door?" she spat at me.

"Why the hell would it matter to you?" I growled back

She narrowed her eyes "You don't want to mess with me" she hissed

I sat up in the bed and glared at her "Like hell I don't" I said. That's all I got out. Scarlet was on me within a fraction of a second. Her fangs pierced my neck and I let out a small scream before things started getting fuzzy. I went numb. I faintly felt her press her wrist to my lips and her blood seep down my thought. I herd he door being thrown open and yelling everywhere.

"What he hell Scarlet?" someone asked. I herd a snarl.

"She pissed me off" Scarlet said in defense.

"That was the masters main three rules. We couldn't touch, harm, or turn her. Shortly after. He is going to kill you for turning her" the other strigoi snarled

"Then stop the awakening" She said desperately.

I heard a sigh "There is no turning back" He said. Shortly after, everything went black.

_**Dream (December 14, 1732 [after her and Dimitri spoke in his 'flashback])  
**_

_I was walking around a garden. It was beautiful. It was our place to be together. What the hell. I've never been here. This is such a weird dream.  
_

_I could hear music playing from a big ballroom behind me. Looking back I could see happy couples dancing through the open door. They were all so happy. They had not one worry in the world, just each other. Oh how I long for that feeling. But no, I'm nothing but a dampher. A blood whore. I'm expendable and not worthy of love. That is why my love and I are planning tonight. I heard him approach me from behind. I turned to him.  
_

_"Did you get the Water Hemlock?" I asked him. There was this plant that looked like little flowers that grew down by the lake. Many children have died from them thinking that they were just flowers.  
_

_"Yes I have them, my love" He said. He put his hand to my cheek "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me again. I sighed.  
_

_"Yes. I am going to miss everyone but I cant live without you" I told him truthfully. I could stand losing everyone else. Even Lissa. I would suffer but I would be able to survive. If I lost Dimitri, there would be no way to survive. My life would end the moment his heart stopped.  
_

_I walked over to our tree. I always loved this tree. There was even an R+D carved on it inside a heart. Yeah, I know, its corny, but cute. I grabbed his hand and made him sit with me under the tree. It was an absolutely beautiful. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. He pulled out a piece of cloth and unfolded it. Inside was the plant. The plant that would end my life and start my eternal one with my love.  
_

_"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him hard with everything I had in me. He kissed me back. A tear fell down my cheek and he kissed I away.  
_

_"I'm ready" I told him. We both grabbed a small amount of he herb and eat it. Within about 30 seconds I was getting really drowsy. The world was fading. I felt Dimitri tighten his grip on me and I pulled myself as close to him as I could. I could only see slightly due to my fading out. I knew my time was up.  
_

_"I love you Dimitri" I said quietly. I barley heard his response before everything went black.  
_

_"I love you to Roza. Forever"  
_

_**Cue tears...End dream  
**_

What the hell is up with that. And why did it feel so real. Like it was me. Like that had happened. That my love had killed himself to be with me forever.

Wait! Didn't scarlet turn me? Shit!

I ran over to a mirror and looked. My eyes were a vibrant violet. Skin was slightly lighter but not by much. My hair looked a little longer and I looked a little taller. Smiling I could see fangs but they were smaller than the usual fangs.

THAT BITCH TURNED ME!

This all started with Victor. Damn why did that old man have to kidnap me. That crazy ass creep. He should die old and alone screaming for death. Yeah I know my thoughts are gruesome, what do you expect? I was just taken from my love and am now being forced to marry some old dude. Damn him for wanting me.

DAMN ME FOR BEING SO HOT!

Hey I've been locked up for just about 24 hours so far. I think I'm going crazy. I decided to check in. See how its going at home. I searched the bond and connected to Lissa quickly. I slipped into her head, only to find that she was in a meeting with the guardians. Searching through her thoughts I found that Dimitri had called a meeting due to having information. I watched as Alberta spoke.

_**"Belikov came to my door this morning, asking to look up two guardians in the mainframe. After thinking it over I obliged. He told me to search two guardians named Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" She said and everyone looked at Dimitri. I was shocked. What was he doing? "This is what came up" she said before putting it on the projector.  
**_

_**Not only did it tell about them but there were paintings of them. That was she shocking part. Rosemarie looked exactly like me. She was dressed in a red Victorian dress with her hair curled and half up half down. She wasn't smiling but you could almost see the smile in the eyes. The other picture looked like Dimitri. Ha ha Dimitri looks like Dimitri. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail, yet looked the same and about the same length. He was wearing a black petticoat with a white shirt underneath. His face was very stern, and looked as it he would kill you without a second thought. His eyes showed determination, annoyance, and love.  
**_

_**It had captions about them, things about them individually and separately. Alberta read out loud its writings.  
**_

_Rosemarie Burcu. Born November 17, 1714. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 18.  
Dimitri Tarasov. Born August 17, 1707. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 25.  
_

_This information was found in diaries and journals of their own and those of people close to them.  
_

_Rosemarie and Dimitri were assigned to protect the same Moroi, Princess Valissa Cetinkaya. Rosemarie had shared a bond, that had given her abilities. She could see and speak to the dead, and could not be turned completely.  
_

_Dimitri Tarasov was orphaned at the age of eight and sent to a school and raised there. Very determined, and focused guardian. He knew his duty and was sure to do the best to his ability. He was later sent to be Princess Valissa's guardian with Rosemarie.  
_

_Soon after they had been assigned to the same Moroi, they had fallen for each other. Due to their status, dampher, they hid their relationship from others. A priest revealed a prophecy about the two of them that neither wanted to fulfill in fear of losing each other. Unknown to others at the time, the priest had told Rosemarie of a way to 'get around' the prophecy, and the only way was death. After only knowing each other for nearly a year they had fallen deep in love.  
_

_Both we're against the other going to fulfill the prophecy, and wanted to do it alone. On December 14, 1732, they had both attended the Queens party as Valissa's guardians. They discussed possibilities about the prophecy and later decided that they refused to live without the other.  
_

_Later that night they were both found in the garden. They were lying under a tree embracing each other, dead. It was later discovered that they had eaten poisonous plants and died happily together. In their loves embrace for eternity.  
_

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out.  
_

Everyone was in shock. I quickly got out of her head due to a sudden pain in my head. I fell to the ground screaming. Faintly I was able to hear people talking, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. My eye sight was getting worse. I was blacking out.

Then all of a sudden everything felt...right. Like this is how it is supposed to be. I was connected. My soul was connected to Dimitri's. I could tell that much. I knew my purpose. I knew this was the last time. But not only did I connect better to Dimitri's soul. I connected to the bond. I knew how to use it. How to use my Shadow kiss powers. Long forgotten talents and actual magical things that I could do. I could be faster and stronger than a strigoi. I could give them more pain then you could imagine..

The only part that I had never told anyone but Dimitri. I had studied Shadow Kissed people and discovered. We couldn't be turned fully. Only half way. And when we were, we became the deadliest creature out there. But no matter what, I still had to deal with the damn prophecy.

**Okay there you go...that's such a long chapter  
I'm sorry that its taken me so long to Ud but school sucks  
**

**So review and I need ideas cuz I'm coming up with 90% of this on the spot  
So reviews and ideas plz :)  
~Mattisen**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own VA **

**Okay I'm really sorry about the delay  
Schools a bitch, I have another that I have to write for, and I've just been tired as hell lately  
Also my birthday was a few days ago so...family time **

**Okay so thanks for the help with the whole 'bond' thing  
It seemed like a cool idea but there were too many possibilities **

**Okay back to the story **

_**Dimitri **_

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out._

_We were all silent. No one knew what to say. Just then I had a horrible pain that felt like my skull was being crushed. I fell to the ground and grabbed my hair, holding my head. I made a sound of pain and everyone was suddenly around me. Then it went black, but I was still thinking._

_It felt as if something in my life...clicked. That's the only way to explain it. I could remember it. I remembered the night. I remembered the feelings. I remembered that life. It was my life. It was my Roza's life. They brought us back. They made us come back to fulfill the prophecy. The only difference, there was no way out. This was the last chance to fulfill the prophecy._

I groaned. Why would they bring us back. Why couldn't they let us be happy. Slowly I was coming back to reality. I could hear muffled voices that were getting clearer by the minute.

"Belikov!" it sounded quiet and muffled

"Belikov!" a little louder but I could understand it more

"BELIKOV!" Okay, now that one I could hear.

I looked up at the person calling to me. She held out her hand and helped me off the floor. I kept looking around. I was comparing what my old life was like and what the world looked like now. So much had changed.

"Belikov!" she said once again. WHAT!

"What?" I asked quietly instead of yelling. I looked at Alberta momentarily before looking around again. I can guess that I looked like a kid in a candy store. Things were so different between my two lives.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes.

"I remember" I told her, my voice getting more normal. It lost the shocked sound and was more firm as it used to be.

"Remember what? Are you okay" Everyone in the room was looking at me, but I kept looking at Alberta.

"I remember it. The life of Dimitri Travasov. My old life" I said. Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. I took a deep breath before sighing.

"I am Dimitri Travasov, or well I used to be. I remember that life. I remember everything" I told him.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Andrew asked "Tell us something we wouldn't know"

I thought about it. It was as if I was sucked back into that time. I became Dimitri Travasov "I grew up in Russia. Ironic actually since I lived there in both lives. I had a little sister named Zoey. My parents names were Amanda and Mark. One day, when I was eight, Zoey asked if we would take her to a village about a mile away, because she had a liking towards a young dampher there. We agreed and decided to all go since my parents were friends with the boys parents.

"We left the next morning, but had to walk the whole way" I felt tears threatening to fall but held them in "About twenty minutes out we were attacked. Three strigoi attacked us. One grabbed each member of my family, leaving me standing there to watch them die. When they were dead the strigoi decided to come after me, but we heard a horse in the distance. A man dressed in all black rode in and jumped off his horse. He fought the strigoi, killing them all. I was sitting against the trunk of a tree, crying when he saw me. He took me to a school where I was trained to be a guardian." I finished with a shaky voice. I could remember it all. I could see it, feel the emotions, everything.

I looked around to see all of the guardians, males included, with tears in their eyes.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked Andrew in a harsh tone.

"Yes, thank you Dimitri" he said. I looked at Alberta questioningly.

"What now Belikov?" she asked. I had an idea. I felt like I knew what to do on instinct. I closed my eyes and thought.

Think about Rose My mind told me. I started thinking.

Rose. My Roza. My beautiful Rose. Selfless, kind, loving, supportive. She is everything. She is my everything. Oh please Rose, please be okay. Show me where you are. I need to find you.  
Suddenly I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

_Oh god what do I do. I need to get away. I need to run._

I knew that voice. It was Rose. I could hear her. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in shock. I felt a pull, like my soul was being taken from my body, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. Like it was where it should be. Suddenly I wasn't in the room anymore, I was in a bedroom. I sat on a bed, feeling nothing but sadness and anxiety. I got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror.  
What the hell!

It wasn't me, but Rose that reflected in the mirror. Her head was down and I couldn't see her eyes. Her hair was knotted, yet still looked soft and beautiful.

"Shit, what am I doing. What the hell do I do. Shit shit shit SHIT!" I-Rose was talking to herself.

**Beautiful** I thought to myself

Suddenly she looked up. Not at the mirror, so I was yet to see her face. She started looking around franticly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she said loudly. No one replied. Suddenly I had an idea.

**Rose? Roza? Can you hear me? **I thought to her

_Who-Dimitri? _

**Okay, Rose this may sound weird, but, I'm kind of in your head**

_What do you mean_

**Well, I can see and hear everything you do. Its kinda like I'm you**

She looked up at the mirror in shock then, her mouth open and eyes wide. I gasped. Her eyes were a piercing violet **(AN: Pic on profile of what eyes look like) **Her K9 teeth were longer, kind of like fangs.

**Okay Roza, tell me what happened **I almost growled at her

_Okay. Well I was taken to Victor Davashkov. That sick bastard loves me. She decided that we were going to get married, because of some prophecy._

**Yeah I've heard it**

_And well, I kind of got into a fight with a strigoi and...well lets just say I'm not fully dampher anymore. Do you remember what happens if I'm turned._

I thought about that. She had told me in our past life.

**You cant be turned fully, only half way. So your telling me that your half strigoi now?**

_Uh yeah. Don't worry I'm planning an escape, and I'm not all evil so I'm helping you all_

**Do you know about this whole war thing?**

_I have no idea but I'm gana try and find out. Shit their here. I'll talk to you later._

**Don't worry, I'll find you**

Then she was gone. I'm guessing that she knew how to block thought from her bond with Lissa. I was back into my own body. Back in the room where everyone was just starring at me. I'm guessing that I looked like Rose when she was in Lissa's head. Just starring forward, with a blank stair, eyes glazed over, and a calm look.

Alberta was snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Belikov?" she kept repeating. I blinked a few times before looking at her.

"Victor has her. Victor Davashkov" I told her. My voice was soft and weak. I put on my 'guardian mask' as Rose always called it. I didn't want to show them how I was feeling.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked. I looked at the princess

"I'm bonded with Rose. I could see everything she saw, and we could hear each other" I told them.

"H-how?" The Princess asks

"Our past, there's also a bond stronger that a Spirit bond, A Soul mate bond." I said. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew all this shit that had to do with us.

"Do you know where she is?" Adam asked me

"She was taken to Victor Davashkov. I don't know where she is, she blocked me when they came into the room, but I can feel the general direction that she's in. Its like something's pulling me in a random direction, but I know that's where she is" I told them. "She's somewhere north of here" I looked at Lissa

"He has a cabin up in the mountains. Its north from here and only about an hour away" she said happily.

"Okay then we follow that. Belikov, You're telling us the rest in the car. Lets go!" she yelled and everyone was on the move. We all got into cars and were off.

_**Rose pov (after she ended conversation with Dimitri)**_

Victor walked in the door, looking as smug as ever. Acting like the arrogant ass that he is. I told Dimitri that I'd talk to him later then blocked him. I sat on my bed, turned away from him, so he wouldn't see my eyes. The sign of a real killer. Sure the strigoi's red eyes show that they are killers, but I am stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot more deadly that any strigoi alive.

"My darling, how are you?" he asked me. Barf!

"I'm fine old man, now what the fuck are you really here for?" I snarled at him while still staying turned the other way. Ha ha. I can actually growl now. That's one plus to being a strigoi.

"Well it seems that one of my strigoi decided to turn you, against my knowledge, but do not fear my petal, she has been taken care of" she smiled sweetly at me

"Don't you fucking toy with me you sick bastard" I growled at him and finally turned to him. He gasped when he saw my eyes.

"Wh-what-" he was trying to say. I'm guessing he hasn't heard of half strigoi's before, but he can probably sense that I'm dangerous.

"You don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you" I said then smiled, showing my fangs. Yeah, they were small, but still scary. I am one evil bitch

**Okay I'm really sorry but I've gata leave it at that  
****You all wanted a Dimitri-Rose bond so there ya go**

**But now I need your help with something else...should Dimitri tell the other guardians about Rose being half strigoi?  
And should Rose have the power to turn strigoi back to their natural form (human, dampher, Moroi) or just kill em all, cuz I've got a BA power that you'll learn about later  
Once again I'm really sorry about the bad Ud schedule, but my life is horrid right now**

**Also check out my twilight fan fic...Jasper-Bella paring cuz I hate eddie =)**

**I appreciate advice, ideas, and reviews  
Thx (^_^)  
~Mattisen**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Vampire Academy **

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating lately  
There has been so much crap goin on in my life this year  
A guy that I've known since I was born died about a month ago, and a few weeks earlier his brother died too  
Then a few days ago one of my favorite teachers at my school that I've know for years died from cancer **

**So that was really depressing, but there Is some good in this  
Me and my best friend started liking each other, and after avoiding it for a few months, we started dating.  
So there has just been a lot going on in the past few months and I'm really sorry for not updating **

**And I'm sorry if my writing style has changed, but with all that's been going on, I've changed and so has the way I think **

_**Dimitri POV **_

We all got into cars all following us, but I was alone in the car with Alberta. I debated if I should tell them. What if they saw Rose and tried to kill her? What if they didn't want to save her because they believe that she was a lost cause? What should I do?

Making my decision, I spoke before I could change my mind again.

"She's different" I told Alberta. She looked over at me briefly before looking back at the rode.

"What do you mean Belikov?" She said skeptically

"There are many different effects of being a shadow kissed being that many forgot about over time. They can see ghosts and have some other powers, maintain a bond, take darkness from bond mates, and..." I didn't know how to say the next part

"And what else" She almost growled through gritted teeth

"They can't be turned strigoi fully, only half way" I said finally. She looked at me with fierce eyes

"Why are you telling me this Belikov?" she asked in a harsh tone

"They tried to turn her, but couldn't. She's still half dampher but contains some strigoi traits" I told her

"They what!" She said it more as a statement than a question. She didn't want to believe it

"She's still the same Rose, but she just contains some different traits. In our past life, I went behind Rose's back and spoke to the only priest that knew about the prophecy. He told me some of the things" I said in a calming tone, trying to relax her

"What's different about her?" she asked in a calmer tone. She had genuine curiosity in her tone

"Hybrids aren't like strigoi who have red rings around their eyes. Their whole iris is bright purple. Their skin tone doesn't change, but they have small fangs. They will need some blood, but less than a Moroi. One of the things I'm worried about is that they can lose control of their temper easily. They may become more cynical at certain moments" I told her. Truthfully I was worried about the last one, because Rose's temper was bad enough before, and it will only get worse.

Alberta took a slow breath "Okay, well at least we know now. I am worried about how the other guardians will react to this, so I'm not going to tell them. When we get there, your job is to get to Rose before anyone else see's her" she told me. Here eyes contained fear and worry. She was worried about Rose. We all know that Alberta thinks of her as a daughter, and I can only imagine what she's going through is almost as hectic as what I am.

About ten minutes later we were here. The house was still about five minutes away, but we had to go on foot to fight any guards. We all spit up and started towards the house. There were less guards that we thought there would be, all strigoi of course. When we actually got to the house, we put our plan into motion. We all knew our orders and what we had to do. Some groups were going through windows, and others breaking down the doors. I felt like a spy.

I knew that Rose was here. I could still feel it through the bond. I closed my eyes and focused on having her hear me. She was still hiding her thoughts from me, but I could still send some to her.

_Rose be ready. We're here _

That was all I sent, but still there was no reply. I looked at Alberta and nodded. She put on her headset and with a simple "Go" the plan was in motion as we rushed into the house fighting any strigoi we could see. Don't worry Rose, I'm coming for you.

_**Rose POV **_

My anger was lethal. A slow gray haze clouded my mind. I felt as if I was in a trance. No control. No thoughts.

I walked up to him slowly. Stalking him. Making him fear for his life.

I watched in amusement as his eyes widened in fear. Fear that he had made others feel.

He deserved what he was going to get. I gave him a pointed look and smiled evilly. Dark wisps of smoke, resembling either flames or shadows slithered out of the ground, winding around him. Tying him up.

He would be helpless like all of the people he had hurt were. I walked up to him so that I was only a foot away. The shadows wrapped themselves around my hand, looking like lace or some material similar to that. I lifted my had to his cheek, ignoring his pleas of fear and regret. I ran my shadow covered finger down the side of his face, leaving a deep cut in its wake. Blood instantly started dripping. I watched the red liquid with amazement. Leaning forward, I slowly licked the blood off his cheek, like the monster I am.

This is how his torture went. For almost an hour, this is how his life was. I kept cutting him, sometimes just having the shadows do it, instead of me. I would sit across the room and watch the shadows act like dangerous flames. The ends whipping around him, and cutting everywhere they touched his skin. I watched with a bored expression, though I took great pleasure in watching his suffer and beg for mercy.

_Rose be ready. We're here _

The voice intruded my mind. Part of me was happy. I was safe, but part of me was also angered and saddened. They were ruining my game. It had to continue. I could hear then in the other rooms of the house. I had to finish this. The shadowy flames doubled in number, leaving twice the lacerations that now covered his body. The only part untouched was his face. Only the cut that I had given him was on it.

I heard the door bang open as someone entered my room. The person ran in and was shocked at the scene before him. Me, sitting in a chair with my legs crossed, looking bored. Then across the room, a bloody, cut up, and almost dead Victor Davashkov lied on the floor still covered with shadows.

Through the haze I couldn't recognize him. I knew that I knew him, but I couldn't even remember a name.

"Rose!" He yelled for me, but to no avail. The haze still clouded my mind.

He ran up to me, taking my face in his hands "Roza, please stop this! You aren't like this. Fight it" He told me

I heard other approaching. They were about to enter the room we were in. I threw out my hand in the direction of the door, and the shadows made a wall. It was see through though, because the shadows were more of a dark haze. The people outside could not enter the room but only watch.

I crouched down in front of the man and growled lowly in warning. He was mine. He was mine, and no one would take him from me.

The people either gasped or whimpered in fear. They were shocked.

_Please Roza, fight it for me. For us_

Almost instantly the haze was disappearing, leaving me groggy. I felt as if I was about to pass out. The shadows disappeared, returning to the ground where they had come from. The guardians quickly ran into the room looking around, and a few went to check on Victor. Looking up at him, I could remember.

"Dimitri" I whispered before the world went black

**Anyone else a little scared of Rose's stirgoi alter ego?**

**Okay I'm really sorry about the wait and that its short  
But I already told you my excuses and I just dont have it in me to write more than this**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO SHOW THAT IM NOT WASTING MY TIME!**

**I promise I'll try to Ud more often  
Just review and tell me what you though of it **

**Love you all  
~Mattisen**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own VA  
I'm sorry its taken so long to Ud  
Like always there's a lot going on in my life and a lot of projects in school too  
I just had my last day of school yesterday and wrote this for you  
So yeah, I'm sorry for the wait **

**Also, I wrote this(well the first part at least) while listening to Monster by Skillet **

_I heard other approaching. They were about to enter the room we were in. I threw out my hand in the direction of the door, and the shadows made a wall. It was see through though, because the shadows were more of a dark haze. The people outside could not enter the room but only watch._

_Almost instantly the haze was disappearing, leaving me groggy. I felt as if I was about to pass out. The shadows disappeared, returning to the ground where they had come from. The guardians quickly ran into the room looking around, and a few went to check on Victor. Looking up at him, I could remember._  
_"Dimitri" I whispered before the world went black_

Rose

I woke up the same way as I always do. In the clinic. I tried to cover my eyes from the light but something was stopping me. My arms and legs were strapped to the hospital bed that I was laying on. The strigoi side of me instantly took over, as it tends to when I'm in danger or feel that I am. I started struggling. Shaking and tying to break the ties. I screamed in frustration and continued to fight them.

People started rushing through the door at me. They yelled for me to calm down, saying that I was safe. If I was safe, then why was I tied down! I bared my fangs at them and growled, most of them stepped back in fear.

"Let me go!" I screamed at them, still struggling. I continued to growl, but quieter now.  
I felt someone grab my hand and looked over quickly. Dimitri was standing there with a look of worry, but none of the fear or disgust you'd expect. "Rose, please calm down" he said quietly.

The growls subsided and I stopped struggling. I continued to look around quickly, searching for a threat. I saw Alberta, Dimitri, my mother, and the doctor, but still, I was scared.

No one's going to hurt you Dimitri said in my mind

"When why the fuck am I'm tied down!" I yelled at him, responding to his question.

Alberta came into view "Because we were afraid of what just happened" she said calmly.

I glared at her and tugged on the ties "I only reacted that way because I woke up tied to a fucking bed" I said coldly "wouldn't anyone else have had the same reaction" I said while studying the ties intently

She looked shocked the looked at Dimitri "I guess we all would have done the same. I'm sorry" she said and started moving towards he bonds that still trapped me.

"Don't" I whispered, still thinking.

"Roza, she was only going to untie you" he said. I nodded

"I know" I answered, then twisted my wrist so that I could grab the rope, and pulled. The binds broke easily. I did the same to the other ties. "I just don't need help" I told him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the hospital bed, so that he was sitting on it, with his back against the wall. I sat between his legs, as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I could feel protectiveness through the bond.

My mother looked at me "Rose, what happened back at the house?" she asked

I took a breath before going into my story. "I'm half dampher and half strigoi. Victor Davashkov was planning to marry me, but I had a conflict with a strigoi whom I had known when she was human and she tried to change me, hence the half strigoi thing. Victor treated me like a doll, buying me things, flirting, and calling me his flower. I finally snapped. it seems the strigoi side only comes out when I need to fight, or if I'm in danger, and that's what happened. The only difference was that I was out for his blood, and I had wanted him to suffer. It felt like I wasn't in control."

"Why did you try protecting Dimitri from us?" Alberta asked

I gave her a level look "My mind wasn't my own, it was the mind of a strigoi" I said and felt him tighten his arms around me "And Dimitri is Mine" I told them

The looked confused "What do you mean Rose" my mom asked

"The strigoi side of me recognized that he's mine. My mate. He's mine, and the strigoi side didn't want anyone taking him from her" I said with a faint haunted tone in my voice. Dimitri stopped breathing and tightened his hold on me.

"Really?" Dimitri whispered, huskily in my ear. I could feel his lust through the bond now and I smirked and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, she's a possessive little bitch" I told him. It seems more appropriate to refer to the strigoi side as a person itself, as a 'her' or 'she', because to me it felt like another person.

My mother cleared her throat "I think Dr. Oldenzki would like to check you over, and examine you a little" she told me

"Yay, let the fun begin" I said in a sarcastic tone

Dr. Oldenzki stepped to the front of the little group. She did the usual tests for my breathing and heart rate. She checked my reflexes and when she was finally done she looked at me shocked.

"Well it seems that your breathing and heart rate are low, but that may have to do with the fact that you're half strigoi and they don't have a pulse, not have the need to breath. On another note your reflexes are almost doubled in speed. I believe that you may also have to consume blood to survive, but it shouldn't be much. Just a small amount every day or so" she told me then left.

"So what do we do now?" My mother asked Alberta who shrugged

"I don't know. Word has gotten out about her. There have been multiple accounts while she was sleeping where a strigoi had ran from a guardian. They are afraid to do anything that may anger her. The strigoi are afraid" she said.

"Do you think that this is what the prophecy was talking about? The strigoi are stopping their fighting. Could this be the end of the was?" my mother asked.

"Well damn I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that there was going to be some huge epic war and I was going to determine the outcome. One of those 'a single decision can change the world' situations. Damn I'm disappointed" I leaned against dimitri pouting. He kissed my head.

"I'm pretty happy that there's no huge war. Now I don't have to worry about you so much" he whispered to me. I smiled and snuggled into him more.

My mother and Alberta looked at us with smiles on their faces. they both gave each other a knowing look and started walking towards the door but not before I heard one of them mutter "young love".

I went back to just being with dimitri in a comfortable silence. The songs Snow Patrol by Chasing Cars started playing in my head. I was with the love of my life and the war between dampher's and strigoi was ending. There's nothing else I could ask for.

**The End!  
Yeah I'm sorry its short and that it took me forever  
I honestly didn't know where else I could go with this story so I had to end it  
I got off of school yesterday and spent all day today writing this for you so your welcome **

**Forgotten purpose ins finished  
GIVE YOUR LAST REVIEW PLEASE!  
~Mattisen**


	26. Sequel?

Okay I'm sorry that a lot of you hated the ending but I just cant continue the story. I dont have much free time and I'm all out of ideas. There are a lot of things going on in my life right now and i just finally accepted the fact that I dont have time to continue this story.

The thing is **if you want to write a sequel then pm me. If I get any offers I'll choose someone to continue it and they can make a sequel. **I have a lot of ppl wanting a sequel but i dont have it in me to write one so if you want to write it then pm me. Just tell me that you want to continue it and anything else u may want to ask or tell me. If I get any offers then ill choose someone to take it over.

Once again im sorry you all hated how i ended this, but I just cant continue it.

I love you all

~Mattisen


	27. SEQUEL INFO!

Okay readers

The sequel has been adopted by XxRose4EverxX

It's called Renewed Hope


End file.
